The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: When Dean and Sam are trapped by demons a dumpster comes bursting in, they hear laughter and go to investigate to have a 19 year old run into them with demons chasing her jumps into the back of her brothers pickup throws grenades and goes home wat a day
1. Sweet Home Alabama

The demons were banging on the door with all their might to get into the room. Sam and Dean poured the rest of the salt around the door and the one window. "What the hell are we going to do?" asked Sam walking over to the window. The window was little; they could never fit through it. Shit. They didn't even have enough ammo to get through all those demons. Could this actually be the end?

"Going out with a bang, Sammy," said Dean loading the rest of the gun. "Like we always thought we would." Sam nodded but he didn't want it to end like this, Dean felt the same way too, but would never show it, never show a weakness. They finished with their guns and they nodded to each other. It was now or later, or the salt would wear off and they come running in.

Before they even got a chance to open the door they heard a loud crash and the room around them started shaking a little. They looked around the room seeing some of the wall fall to the ground. They saw people, or demons, running by the window. The brothers turned their attention towards the door and Dean was the first to go towards it. They heard gun fire and some laughter and a little cheering. Dean opened the door, gun pointing at arm's length as he ran out, Sam behind him. They froze seeing a huge dumpster truck crashed into the department store they were hiding in. The brothers looked around seeing no one around. The only people they saw were the ones dead lying on the floor. The brothers didn't waste time getting out of there.

They heard more of that laughter when they were outside of the store. The town they were in was deserted; it was a little town in Alabama. Sam looked at Dean and they followed the laughter. The only thing they knew about the laughter, that it was a woman's, could be a trap, maybe a demon. They went around the building to see a girl, maybe the age of eighteen maybe nineteen, run around the corner. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a quarter sleeve brown shirt and a black vest. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail and she was running right past the Winchesters.

"I wouldn't go that way boys," she said as she ran by. They followed her with their eyes. They heard running behind them and they turned to see the demons running right towards them. They didn't think twice about running and they followed the girl for what seemed like a few minute with those demons behind them. She turned backwards while running not even looking at the brothers as she took out her gun and started shooting the demons. The brothers got the idea and followed in suit. The three of them turned back around and saw a road block of cars. The three jumped over the cars and started shooting. They heard a voice come out of nowhere.

"Baby, where are you?"

The girl took out a little radio, still shooting at the demons coming their way. "Road block, get your ass over here. We won't have time."

"We?"

The girl smirked and glanced over to the two men that she found. "Yeah, found a couple hunters. Looks like they could beat you at any hunt, any time." If the brothers weren't in a middle of a hunt trying to save their asses they would have taken that as a compliment. The girl put the radio back in her pocket and they heard an engine roaring down the road. A dirty old pickup truck pulled up behind them and the girl jumped into the back and looked at the men who were still shooting at the demons.

"Hey, you coming? Or you just going to stand close to the fireworks?" The brothers looked at each other and hopped in the back. The guy in the cab of the truck handed her a grenade and the guys looked at her like she was crazy. She pulled the key out of the grenade with her teeth and threw it towards the demons. The guy in the cab slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they were off. When they were a few feet away a big explosion went off and the rest of the demons were gone. Dean and Sam watched the explosion spread catching buildings on fire and leaving nothing there, like the town was never there. Just like the demons wanted it, except they thought they would survive it, looks like they were wrong.

Sam and Dean sat back against the side of the truck and looked at the girl and the guy in the cab. The girl opened the cooler and looked up at them. "Want anything? We got, cold beer, water, Gatorade…oh, my favorite," she pulled out a pink bottle and smiled, "Skinny Water, Goji Berry flavor."

"Water," said Sam. The girl looked at Dean and he nodded. The girl pulled out two waters and chucked the bottles at them. The guys were a little nervous at the two people that were helping them out; they didn't know who they were, where they came from and how they knew they were there.

"Baby, could you call Dad, and tell him were on our way back," said the guy in the cab. The girl grabbed the radio from her pocket and sat down across from the brothers.

"Yo, Papa Bear," she said and took a drink from her Skinny Water.

"Good to hear your voice, Baby. What's going on?" said another man on the other end. The brothers tried to recognize the voice as a hunter they may have ran into before but nothing came to mind.

"Demons, death and destruction. Also, met a couple hunters out here. Just checking in Papa Bear, see you in a half an hour." She set the radio down and leaned her head back and sighed.

"So, who are you?" she asked lifting her head up and looking at the brothers.

Sam spoke first. "Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Dean nodded in acknowledgment.

"I'm Baby and the driver is my brother, Michael." Michael put his hand up as a hello and kept driving.

"You're name is Baby?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head. "No, you're my first Baby, I ever met…ever."

Baby smiled. "First for everything isn't there." She turned her head towards Michael. "Yo, Michael, you have anything to eat in there! I'm so hungry I could eat a cow."

"Got a bag of pretzels in here."

"I guess that'll do." She sighed and opened the little window even more and slid her body into it. Dean and Sam watched as she squeezed herself into the tiny window and raised their eyebrows and only for two reasons. One, her squeezing through and two, she had a nice ass.

"Dude," said Sam noticing Dean doing the same thing as him, "I bet she's only seventeen. Two words, jail bait."

Dean turned his head and smirked. "Come on, Sammy. You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." Baby came through the window again with a bag of pretzels. "Want any?" She offered the bag and the brother's grabbed handful.

"Where are we going?" asked Dean.

"To our home, if you don't mind."

Dean and Sam shook their head. "So, how did you know about the demons?"

"Well, my sister, Kat…"

"You have a sister named Kat?" asked Dean. He was bewildered about these names the girls had been given and how the son had a normal name.

"Yes, it's short for Katherine, unlike me, Baby, is just Baby…but anyway, Kat, she knows how to track demons. She has made it her whole life to track these things, and me and Michael go and hunt it. Sometimes my father tags along if he feels it's too dangerous."

"You only hunt demons?"

Baby nodded. "I mean, we can't kill them exactly but we do send the bastards back to hell where they belong. It's a messy ass job, but someone has to do it, right?" Sam and Dean just nodded slightly and glanced at each other. "What about you guys?"

"Anything and everything, sweetheart," said Dean.

Baby smiled and began her observations on the two brothers. Sam had dark brown shaggy hair, beautiful big brown eyes, he was tall and seemed more muscular and toned. He was absolutely adorable!! Baby just wanted to squeeze him. She then eyed Dean up. He wore a brown leather jacket that looks like it seen better days, biker boots, flannel shirt and a Lynard Skynard shirt underneath. He had green eyes with a hint of brown in them and dirty blond short sort of spiky hair. She could tell he was the rebel of the two and she sort of liked that. He seemed he could satisfy her in every way but her dad would kill her! She was his baby girl, giving her the name Baby.

"Whoa," said the brothers as their eyes landed on the house they were pulling up to. It was a grand estate, three floors, two garages, one for weaponry and the other for vehicles, and a pool in the back which Baby loved. A huge iron fence boarded the whole property. Michael pulled up and Baby turned around and faced the intercom.

"Harrison Estate," said the guy on the other name. His name was Cutter, a friend of Michaels who stays with the Harrisons.

Baby smiled and leaned closer to the intercom and pressed the button. "Hey stud," she said in seductive voice. "You want to get lucky tonight? It would be worth it, I can lick that big, long…"

"Baby Harrison!" yelled an older woman's voice.

Baby let go of the intercom and looked at Michael who was shaking with laughter. Baby turned to the brothers. Sam was laughing a little and Dean was smirking. She turned back to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hi, Mommy," Baby said sweetly.

"Don't you 'hi, mommy' me. You get your butt in here right now."

"Oh, mommy, we have guest…"

"Guest?"

"Yes…"

"Well, bring them in let's get them fed and them a room."

"You hear that Cutter let us in!"

The gate opened and Michael pulled in as the gates started slowly closing. Baby stood up and looked at Sam and Dean. "Come on, you heard Mama Bear. Don't want to get her upset twice." Dean and Sam stood up and followed Baby jumping out of the truck and towards the house. Michael drove the truck to the one garage.

"Over where Michael is driving is the garage for the vehicles, on your left is the other garage where the weaponry is, we can show you that later after you two get settled in…if you want to stay of course." Baby turned around and started walking backwards watching the guys take in the scenery. "Mama Bear would probably not take no for an answer though." She smiled at the boys. She turned back around and opened the door to the house. She let the boys in and closed the door. The brothers took in the sight of the house. Baby walked in front of them and closed their mouths with her hands getting their attention again. "Come on, you can gawk later." She headed towards the kitchen.

Baby saw her mom at the long island in the middle of the kitchen preparing dinner. Baby's mother, Sharon, was medium height, short curly red hair, sort of chunky and green eyes. She had on a red dress with polka dots and a little tan sweater. She looked up and smiled at the boys and then looked at Baby. With a rolling pin in her hand she pointed it at Baby and the brothers swore she was going to hit Baby over the head with it. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Quinton Tarantino movies," said Baby shrugging then taking off her vest.

Sharon looked at the boys and put on her nice smile again. "And you are?"

Sam automatically thought schizophrenic, and then mother was the only word that came to his head. "Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you boys…you didn't happen to be related to John Winchester?"

Baby looked at the boys quickly remembering John and could see him in their eyes. She should have seen it.

"Yes, mam, he was our father," said Sam.

"How do you know our father?" asked Dean.

"He helped, Charlie, Baby's father, out on a case a few years back. He was a good man, I'm sorry he passed."

"Yeah, me too," said Dean. Baby saw the hurt expression on his face for a split second then it vanished.

"Yeah, he was a good man. Saved my father's life," said Baby and smiled at the boys when they turned to her.

"Well, why don't you take them to see your father while I finish cooking and you, young lady, get back here so we can talk about your little stunt you pulled."

"Oh, mom," said Baby walking pass the boys and then turning to face her mom. "That's not the worst thing you've heard come out of my mouth." She winked at her mom and her mom made a noise that sounded almost like a growl and snort put together. Baby laughed and motioned for Sam and Dean to follow. "Plus I need to go see how Kat is. Where is she?"

"Pool!"

"Woo hoo, pool time," said Baby to herself. "Follow me boys, we're going to Papa Bears study." She walked up the first flight of stairs, the boys following, and down the hall to her father's study. She stopped at a closed door and knocked. "Papa?"

"Come in, Baby."

She smiled and opened the door. She grinned seeing her father and ran up and hugged him. "Hi, Papa Bear." Charlie was a man that looked like he had gone through a life of hell. He was bald, dark brown eyes, scars on his face and looked like he was older than what he really was. Baby let go of him and turned to the boys. "Dad, this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

Charlie eyed the two, studying them and then smiled. "Hey, boys, Baby treating you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's been something," said Sam. Charlie motioned for them to sit down and they did.

"That's Baby, the youngest and wildest of my trio." He patted Baby's back and she smiled.

"I am amazing aren't I?"

"And she's a little conceited girl. The youngest Harrison hunter."

"Harrisons have been hunting for a while?"

"Three generations of hunters. My grandfather worked in a child's psych ward and a young girl came in. She was talking about things that no child would ever know, especially at the age of six. She kept claiming her name was Meredith and her real name was Sarah. My grandfather took an interest in her and studied her."

"The demon let him study her."

"Yeah, it was all fun and games for Meredith till my grandfather learned the truth about her. He performed an exorcism on her. She fought a good fight but like always, she was sent back to hell."

"And the girl?" asked Sam.

"Sarah didn't make it; the demon was too strong for her. That's when my grandfather left the hospital and started hunting. He wanted to save others. So, here we are today still doing his work." Baby smiled at her father and then looked at the boys, her eyes remained on Dean's for a while and he smirked at her. She bit her bottom lip and got up from the desk.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone to get to know each other." She walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked her father.

She turned and smiled at him. "Swimming." She walked out the door and Charlie shook his head at his youngest and then looked back at the boys. "She's a fish."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby came up from the water and leaned on the edge. "I win." She smiled at her older sister, Kat. Kat had long dark hair and light blue eyes. Kat and Baby both had the same high cheek bones and strong chin from the Harrison side. Their bodies, believe it or not, just like their mother before she had kids. Kat was four years older than Baby, she was twenty-three and Baby was nineteen. Yes, she was the youngest.

"So, are they cute?" asked Kat and she started floating on her back.

Baby got out and sat on the edge. "Yeah, you can say that. I mean, the one, Dean, he is hot and Sam is the adorable younger brother. He looks like a teddy bear."

"I love teddy bears," said Kat. Baby laughed and stood up. She walked over to her lawn chair and grabbed her towel drying herself off. She turned the radio on and smiled. "I love this song!" She turned the volume up and 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl?' by Jet. She twirled around and sang the song. "So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine, and I really wanna make you mine. I say you look so fine and I really want to make you mine!" Kat laughed and leaned on the edge watching Baby dance around. "Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money, when you look like that, do ya honey." Baby grabbed the towel and shook it in front of her.

"Woo!" yelled Kat and started clapping.

"Yo, Dean, look at this," said Sam. Sam and Dean had gotten settled in to stay only for a couple days, to make sure no more demons were around Alabama. Dean and Sam got their own room, but Sam went in to check on Dean and of course Dean had gotten the room with the balcony. Dean walked out and leaned on the railing and saw what Sam was looking at. The Harrison sisters.

Kat was in the pool cheering on her sister Baby who was dancing around in just her bikini. It was a black bikini. Dean watched as the sun shown down on her and the water glistened off her, she looked like she glowed. He long blond hair was at the middle of her back and it was being tossed right and left when she moved. She moved her hips expertly and Dean felt himself taking a deep breath.

Sam patted Dean on the back and laughed walking into the bedroom. "Don't even think about it. Charlie would cut your dick off and feed it to you."

"Come on, Sammy, she's too young," he said and stood up straight. He took one more look at Baby and then walked into his room.

"She's eighteen, don't you remember those girls from the high school last year."

Dean chuckled. "Oh, yeah." He scratched the back of his neck and yawned. "After dinner I have to go and get my baby."

"Baby?" asked Michael walking by with a guy with dark hair. "You talking about my sister?" Michael had long golden blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was fit and wore muscle shirts and sweatpants all the time.

This time Sam chuckled. "No," said Dean. "My car, I left it about a few miles away from the town your sister blew up."

"Good old Baby. By the way this is Cutter. I can give you a ride to your car unless Baby beats me to it. She hasn't driven in a while."

"Kat! Baby!" yelled Sharon out the door. "Dinner!"

"Race you to the kitchen?" asked Baby wrapping her towel around her.

"Let's go Baby!" yelled Kat and started running.

"No fair! Cheater!" yelled Baby.

"There's no fair in hunting!" yelled Kat running into the kitchen. Baby ran up behind her and jumped on Kats back. Kat screamed and fell to the floor. Kat turned around and grabbed a fistful of hair. Baby grabbed some of her hair.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean anything!" yelled Baby and Kat rolled her over and pulled more hair.

"Girls! Girls! Knock it off!" yelled Sharon, she walked over them with plates in her hands.

"Alright!" yelled Cutter as he, Michael, Dean and Sam walked into the kitchen.

Baby slapped Kat in the face. "Just because you're the baby doesn't mean you can get away with everything!"

"Old Bitch!" yelled Baby.

"Young Slut!" yelled Kat and Baby turned her over and pulled more hair.

"Baby and Katherine Harrison! Don't you make me get your father!" That still didn't stop them. Sharon put her hands on her hips and looked at Michael who was standing back with the others watching and laughing.

"Alright, Cutter, help," said Michael as he grabbed Baby who was kicking the air and Cutter grabbed Kat before she could grab Baby again.

"They always do this," said Cutter looking at Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean weren't really paying attention to what Cutter was saying. They were paying attention to the cat fight that was happening between the two hot sisters. Kat in her pink bikini that seemed to be ripped on the top now and Baby was panting from the fight and her hair was wild and her top was starting to untie. Michael put Baby down tied it back up. Cutter hesitantly put Kat down and the two girls hugged each other.

"I love you, Baby Girl," said Kat.

"I love you, Kit Kat," said Baby.

"I am very confused," said Dean watching the girls make up. The girls let go and turned towards Sam and Dean.

Baby smiled at them. "We're girls Dean, we make up faster than a cat gets high off of cat nip."

"That was the weirdest comparison I've heard come out of your mouth," said Cutter laughing.

Baby and Kat still had their arms wrapped around each other and Baby noticed the way Sam was looking at Kat. "Oh, Kit Kat, you didn't meet the Winchester Boys. This is Dean and this young handsome man is Sam."

"Hey," said Dean feeling a little left out that he didn't get an introduction like Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dean," said Baby and she let go of Kat and put her arm around Deans shoulder. Even though they didn't really know each other, Baby was the kind of person that didn't care who you were, she would still talk to you and treat you like you're part of the family. "This adorable, handsome, attractive man is Dean." Dean gave them a cheeky smile and the girls laughed. Baby turned her head to face Dean, "Better?" He nodded and they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. The four of them turned to see Charlie standing there with an eyebrow raised. Baby giggled and took her arm off of Dean. "Hi, daddy, I was just introducing Kat to the brothers."

"Why don't you two get dressed?" he asked.

Baby giggled and grabbed Kats hand and ran up the stairs. "Oh my god! Sam is so cute!" whispered Kat harshly. "You are freaking amazing that you found those two."

"Well, you're the one that sent us there, so you are the one that gets the thanking my dear sister."

"We both get the thanking," said Kat and they separated to their room.

Kat and Baby came down dressed and arm in arm. Baby was wearing a short pink dress and her hair was in a messy bun. Kat was wearing low rise jeans and a black tank top with her hair still down and a little wet.

"There are my girls," said Charlie. "Cleaned up and not fighting."

"Oh, Papa Bear," said Baby sitting down on the right side of him and in front of Dean. She smiled at him and Kat sat down on the other side of her mom. "Where's the fun when we're not fighting, right Kit Kat?"

"Righty oh, Baby Girl." She blew a kiss at Baby and Baby pretended to catch it.

"I'm sorry for our crazy family," said Michael who was sitting between Sam and Dean. "Well mostly for my psychotic sisters."

"Well being normal is overrated," said Baby and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I agree," said Dean. Baby grinned at him and sat up a little more. Kat chuckled a little started eating some of her food.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Has your sister always been so…" started Dean. He sat between Baby and Michael in the cab of the pickup. Baby was going high speed down the dirt road and screaming and laughing.

"Crazy, yeah. She was dropped on her head a lot as a baby," said Michael and held onto the dashboard as she stopped. There in front of them was Dean's baby.

"You've got to be shitten me," said Baby and she jumped out of the cab, Dean followed in suit. "A 1967 Chevy Impala, best year for the Impala." She turned to Dean and put her arm around his shoulder. "You are a God."

He smiled. "Nah, just call me Dean." Yup, Dean was definitely attracted to Baby but she was about ten years younger than him. And her dad was a scary man.

"Why don't you show me how she rides?" Baby asked and Dean could have sworn there was a little twinkle in her eye, a mischievous twinkle and seduction in her voice but that could be just him.

"My pleasure," said Dean and he took out the keys.

"Michael go ahead, Dean's gonna show me how she is." Michael nodded and backed up and drove off. Baby was so excited to be driving in a 1967 Chevy Impala. She was totally in love…with the car. She got in the passenger side and Dean started her up. "Ugh, listen to her purr." Dean glanced at her before putting her in drive and smirked.

"You like that?" he asked and drove off heading towards the Harrisons.

"That's freaking hot. I love muscle cars, they're fucking sexy." Dean grinned. He loved getting compliments about his baby especially from a hot girl. Baby ran her hand over the dashboard feeling how smooth it was and then over the leather seats. "I would do anything for a car like her. She is B-E-A-Utiful."

Kat was in her father's study reading up on omens when she saw Sam walk by. "Hi, Sam." Sam stopped and turned back. He couldn't get Kat off his mind. She was very beautiful and seemed a little crazy, but not as crazy as Baby. Sam probably couldn't handle someone like Baby, but Kat, she's different. Sam walked into the study and saw her sitting on her father's desk with her legs cross and a book in her hands.

"Hey, Kat," he said and sat in the chair in front of her. "What are you up to?"

She smiled at him. "Just reading up on some omens. There have been a lot of demonic omens happening all over the world lately."

Sam tensed. He knew why. The Apocalypse. "Really? Baby said you could track demons."

"Mmhmm, also ghost and certain mythical creatures. It's my talent. I grew up learning how to do it and now I'm as good as my grandfather, maybe even better."

Sam chuckled and got up and sat on the desk next to her. "Where were you a few years ago?" Kat looked at him oddly and tilted her head. The look he got from her sent shivers up his spine. He gave her a crooked smile and sighed. "My mother died in my nursery when I was a few months old…" And Sam proceeded to tell Kat the whole story about what happened to his mother, how his father became a hunter after that, how is old girlfriend Jess had died the same way, the yellow eyed demon, Ruby, Dean going to hell, the demon blood, and the Apocalypse. "And then we ran into Baby and Michael." He turned to face her and she seemed to actually be listening to him. She listened without cutting him off, asking him why, no, she just sat and listened to everything he said so she could understand him. Kat put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a little smile. "Well, you have the Harrisons now. No need to be alone in this." She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. He just didn't know if now was the right time for him and Dean to have people like the Harrisons in their lives.

"It just seems every time we get close to anyone, or if anyone helps us, they end up dead," said Sam. He noticed it and he'll be anything Dean has noticed it too.

"Don't worry about the Harrisons, Sammy…or Sam…"

"You can call me Sammy." He smiled. He liked the way she called him Sammy. It wasn't like Dean. He made Sammy sound like a chubby little brother. Kat made it sound like a strong man, he didn't know how, if it even made sense, but she did.

She grinned at him and took a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Hunters need to stay together in this kind of situation. Nothing can get passed our gates, they're iron and salt. You're safe here. If you ever need refuge of some kind, come to the Harrisons, there will always be a room for you and your brother…you know you're going to have to talk to my father about the whole Apocalypse thing, unless he's already seen it with all these omens." Sam nodded. He didn't want to keep secrets from the Harrisons, he seemed like he was able to talk to these people. They were hunters that didn't judge and they were a family. A family that Dean and Sam never had a chance to have or even get close to. Maybe the Harrisons are what the Winchesters need after all.

**A/N: Does anyone know where I got the name Baby from?!?! No **_**NOT**_** Dirty Dancing!!!**


	2. Over My Head

It was Dean and Sam's second night at being at the Harrisons. It was around eleven and Dean couldn't sleep. He hasn't slept well in weeks. Dean was leaning on the railing of his balcony with a bottle of beer and he was just staring at the moon thinking, wondering. Everything haunted his dreams, demons and angels. Michael, the ark angel, always popped into his head. He wondered if he should say yes, then all of this would be over, no one would suffer anymore. The only one that would be suffering would be him. Dean just doesn't know if he can sacrifice anymore of himself for anyone. He's done so much already.

Dean heard a noise below him and he looked down to see Baby walking out of the house with small black blanket wrapped around her. She walked around the pool and over to a swing. She sat on it and started swinging herself back and forth slowly staring up at the moon. Dean put his beer bottle down on the balcony and grabbed a pair of jeans and headed towards the backyard.

Baby sat on the swing curled up staring up at the moon and gently with her one leg pushing the swing. She heard a stick break behind her and she jumped turning around. She knew it couldn't be anything demonic but someone from the house. She smiled a little to see Dean.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked gesturing to the swing. She shook her head and scooted over a little wrapping herself up more in the blanket. Dean sat down with a sigh started pushing off the ground with his feet gently moving the swing. Baby now curled both her legs underneath her. Dean chuckle and said, "Making me do all the hard work now?"

Baby laughed slightly and leaned her head back on the swing. "What are you doing up?" she asked and turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep," he said.

"Smells like someone's been in the liquor cabinet." She teased. He chuckled and looked at her.

"Do I smell that bad?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I could tell by the glossy look in your eye and well your breath smells like beer."

Dean laughed. "How old are you really?"

"Nineteen."

"Really?" He asked a little shocked and scratched the back of his head. Great, he was attracted to a teenager…won't be the first time, but still.

"How old are you slugger?" She gently punched his arm.

"Old enough." He turned his head and looked into her eyes. They seemed warm and inviting to him, but yet a little tired. "How exactly did you get the name Baby? I mean seriously, was it an accident?"

Baby shook her head and laughed. "No, it's because I was the last child of the Harrison family, my father thought it be cute if I was called Baby. He also says it's because I'm his sweet little baby girl."

"Didn't know hunters were sweet."

Baby grinned. "Trust me I'm sweet when I can be."

"How sweet?"

Baby bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol talking."

Dean sighed and leaned back on the swing. "Maybe." Baby noticed Dean shiver a bit from the sudden burst of wind that came. "Here." She wrapped some of the cover around his shoulders, surprisingly he let her. She moved closer to, not to cuddle or anything but because the blanket was a little small. He wanted to protest, but he didn't. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system or if it was the smell of her shampoo, but he seemed intoxicated in her. Her hair smiled like apples.

Baby didn't know why, but she was a little nervous around Dean. He scared her a little, she didn't know if it was because he was older than her, she did like older guys, or if it was those eyes of his. Those green eyes she seemed to want to stare into or look away. She never was like this. She was never afraid of anyone or anything. She fought demons her whole life and this hunter comes along and freaking scares her. Sure, she'll act like herself when he's around her and keep this little secret to herself, but for how long.

Dean looked over to Baby to find her eyes closed and noticed she fell asleep. First time in Dean's life a girl fell asleep next to him without him having to do anything. He looked at her face and noticed how innocent and young she looked when she slept but yet she acted like she was a grown woman. He loved the innocent look in her green eyes and how soft her lips looked. She just seemed too pure to be a hunter. Baby curled up closer and shuddered feeling the wind hit her feet that were sticking out from the blanket. Dean pulled her closer and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck unconsciously and rested her head in the nick of his neck. He walked her back to the house and was going up the stairs and heard someone coming out of the bathroom. It was Charlie.

Charlie raised his eyebrows and smiled a little. "She fell asleep on the swing again?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dean. He felt a little uncomfortable. Here he was holding this man's youngest daughter in his arms. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt and she was curled up against him in his arms. Dean was a little afraid of Charlie. He didn't know why, but there was something inside him, deep down inside him, that made Charlie look a little scary.

"I'll take it from here," he said and Dean handed Baby over to Charlie. "Night, Dean, and thanks."

"No problem," he said and headed to the next floor for his room. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He fell against the mattress and let it settle around him. He sighed again and closed his eyes and Baby's sleeping figure was in his head.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Laundry call!" yelled Baby going into the game room. The game room was a dark wooded room with a pool table, stereo, darts, Wii and all other kinds of activities.

"You sure you don't want me to do the laundry?" asked Cutter walking in behind Baby.

"I am most definitely sure," she said walking up to Dean and Michael who were playing pool. "Last time you did the laundry you killed my ACDC shirt and I had to go out and buy a new one." Cutter shrugged and sat at one of the stools around the pool table. She turned to Dean and Michael. "Anything from you guys?"

"I'm good Baby Girl," said Michael leaning into the pool table getting ready to take a shot. Baby glanced at Dean and put her finger up to her mouth to make a sush noise and looked back at Michael. He was about to take a shot and Baby made a sneezing noise, making Michael jump and hit the ball wrong. Cutter, Baby and Dean laughed. Baby and Dean looked at each other and Dean winked. Baby felt something stir in her stomach and her face grow hot a little and walked out of the room. She shook her head and laughed a little to herself heading to the laundry room.

"You ok Baby?" asked Kat walking from the laundry room with Sam trailing behind her.

"Perfect," said Baby smiling at the two of them. "Its laundry day always excited for that."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Fine I'll just be a dumb ass." Kat and Sam laughed at the little Harrison as Baby walked into the laundry room. Kat and Sam walked into the game room to see Michael giving Dean money.

"Lose again big brother?" asked Kat.

"Baby's fault, she freaking sneezed during my shot." Michael just threw the rest of the money in Dean's hand and Dean had a cheeky smile.

"So tonight's your last night with us?" asked Kat looking between the boys.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, good, then you guys can meet Grandpa Harrison."

"Grandpa Harrison?" asked Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, today's his birthday. There's going to be a little party."

"Uh…" said Sam looking at Dean and then at Kat. He knew Dean wanted to hit the road tonight if they knew there were no more demons in this area of Alabama.

"There's going to be tons of food and drinks."

"Alright, I'm in," said Dean hearing the word food. He hit Sam in the arm. "We can always leave tomorrow morning." Dean walked out of the room leaving Kat and Sam alone. They didn't even notice Michael and Cutter left.

"Don't worry Sam, it'll be fun," said Kat reassuringly and she rubbed his arm gently. "Grandpa Harrison is a nice old man. He's a retired hunter of course. I told Daddy not to talk about the whole Apocalypse thing with him though. Just in case he gets into his old ways."

Sam chuckled nervously. "Thanks." Sam and Kat have gotten a little close in the last two days. She was the kind of person that would listen to him and actually let him talk instead of interrupted him in the middle and freaking out. That's all Sam ever wanted was someone to listen to him, that's all he needed. Sam was very attracted to Kat too. She was smart and beautiful. Of course Kat was attracted to Dean too but she didn't want to get too close to him. She knew that they were leaving soon and she couldn't take the chance to get hurt especially now.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Sam stood in the hallway drinking some beer in red cups. Charlie was talking to them about Ruby's knife. Charlie never heard a of knife that could do that. He really wanted to research it and find out more about it. He thought that it was very interesting.

"Now where are those girls?!" growled Sharon as she walked back into the hall and looking up the stairs. "Kat! Baby! I'm not going to tell you again! You're grandfather is going to be here any minute!"

"Hold your horses Mama!" yelled Baby and they heard her little giggle. Dean smirked. He really liked her giggle, it was evil but cute. It fit Baby. The front door opened and Cutter walked in with an older looking man. He had gray hair; he was hunched over a little and had a cane.

"Well, this isn't a party," said Grandpa Harrison. "This seems like a funeral."

"Yes, dad, forgot to tell you after we cut the cake we're burying you," said Charlie walking up to his father and giving him a hug.

"Sounds like my family," retorted Grandpa Harrison. Charlie let go and introduced his father to the brothers. "I like you two already. Two strong handsome hunters like yourselves would be good for my granddaughters." Dean and Sam both choked a little on their drinks.

"Dad," said Charlie rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Grandpa," said Kat and Michael walking down the stairs. Sam looked up to see Kat wearing a short off the shoulder black dress and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was half up and half down in light waves. She smiled at Sam. Dean noticed and nudged Sam with his elbow and wiggled his eyebrows. Kat and Michael hugged their grandfather.

"Alright, where's Baby?" asked Charlie. He was now getting frustrated with his youngest.

"Grandpa!" yelled Baby at the top of the steps. Dean was about to take a drink when he turned to her voice and stopped. Baby was wearing a white lacey layered strapless dress with a cute pink bow around her waist and the dress came to mid thigh. Her hair was in long lose curls and she had minimum make up on but damn, she took Deans breath away. Baby came running down the stairs and into Grandpa Harrison's arms.

"Wow, look at you," said Grandpa Harrison. "You are a heartbreaker."

"Only on Fridays." She grinned and let go. She always had a great relationship with her grandfather. When he would come back from hunts and visit them, he would always bring Baby a gift, whether it be a rare piece of jewelry or some kind of rare object.

"Great, now that everyone is here," said Sharon coming in. "Can we eat?"

Grandpa hooked his arms with Baby and Kat and they walked him into the kitchen. They had Grandpa sitting at the head of the table, Charlie sat at the other head, Sharon on his right, Michael on his left, Cutter in between Michael and Kat, Sam on the right of Grandpa and sitting next to Kat, Baby sitting on the left of Grandpa and Dean in between Baby and Sharon. Grandpa enjoyed hearing the stories about the hunts and he really wished he could go on another one before he dies.

Baby leaned over to Dean and whispered, "This is the part of dinner where my dad and grandpa have a fight about him hunting at his age. So don't be worried if they get into a little wrestling match." Dean nodded and looked towards Charlie who whipped his mouth with his napkin.

"Now, dad, we've talked about this, hunting at your age isn't healthy."

"Oh, come on Charles, I bet I can run circles around these four young chaps."

Kat hid a laugh behind her hand. Dean looked at Sam and saw that he was actually have a good time. Dean and Sam never knew what family was, a real family with generations that were still alive. Sam was enjoying himself. He really liked the Harrison family. They were different from other hunters, they stayed together and always fought together but they also took some time out to be together as a family to enjoy a little thing like a birthday.

"I'm sure you can dad. Please let's not go through this again."

Grandpa Harrison stood up. "Let's go boy," he said pointing to Charlie. "Let's go see who's not old enough."

"Grandpa you two just ate, it may not be…" started Baby.

"A demon may sneak up and getchya after you ate. You can never be ready. Now let's go boy. In the living room." Grandpa just left. Charlie rubbed his face with his hands and got up.

"Alright, action," said Michael. Michael and Cutter got up from the table and ran to the living room. Kat and Baby looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I hope you two have had an entertaining time since you've been here," said Sharon while cleaning up the dishes. "It's about to get more entertaining. I don't know how many more times your father can take on your grandfather."

Kat laughed. "Well, Grandpa is getting up there in age. You never know tonight may be the last night him and dad wrestle. Come on, you three." The four of them got up from the table and walked over to the living room.

The four of them walked into the living room to see Grandpa Harrison having Charlie in a headlock. "Say uncle! Say uncle!"

"Alright! Uncle!" yelled Charlie. Grandpa let go and stood up helping Charlie up who was rubbing his neck. "Still the champ." Dean chuckled a little and noticed Sam's arm around Kat's waist. They looked comfortable and he frowned a little. Sam can't get too close to Kat, with Lucifer out there and all the other demons, he could use her or all of the Harrisons to get to him.

"Hey you," said Baby snapping her fingers in his face. He shook his head and turned his head to look at her. "Daydreaming?" He noticed a cup in her hand.

"What exactly are you drinking young lady?"

"Um, punch," said Baby and grinned.

"Would you mind letting me see?"

"Mmmm…don't think so," she said still grinning at him and walking over to Cutter. He watched her sit across from him and talk to him. She had her hand on his knee and was laughing at something that he said. He didn't like the feeling he got looking at the two.

"Don't worry," said Michael walking up to him.

"What?"

"Cutter is like a brother to Baby. I can tell she sort of likes you, but don't let our father find that out. Seeing his baby girl with an older rebel hunter may just give him a heart attack."

"Don't worry; I wasn't thinking anything of Baby. She's too young…don't get me wrong she's beautiful but she's just too young." Michael didn't believe a word he said and nodded. He patted Dean's arm and nodded. "Just have a good time, it's your last night and it's a party. Have fun!" He walked away towards his mother who was putting out desserts on the table. Dean walked over to Kat and Sam who were sitting on a couch talking. Sam smiled at Dean as he sat down across from them.

"Dad, this song is for you," said Charlie putting on an old record machine. Glen Miller 'In the Mood' came on. Grandpa Harrison grabbed Sharon and started dancing. The others laughed a little. Baby walked up to Sam and said, "May I have this dance?" Kat laughed and nudged Sam to go. Sam got up and grabbed Baby's hand. Kat turned around to see Sam and Baby swing dancing.

"I didn't know my brother had it in him," said Dean sitting in the spot Sam was sitting at. Kat and Dean laughed seeing the Sam and Baby's face. They were having a good time. Grandpa Harrison cut into them and grabbed Baby and Sam and Sharon were dancing.

"I always knew Sam attracted older woman," said Dean.

"And I always knew Baby was eye candy for older men," said Kat. She had a meaning behind it for Dean. She's seen the way he looked at Baby; she's seen the way all the men looked at Baby. She was almost a goddess when it came to perfection. She just didn't know why Dean hasn't tried picking her up or anything. It's as if he's holding back. Unlike Sam, she could tell that he liked her. Everyone could tell their feelings for each other. Baby and Dean, they were a different story all together.

As the night grew later, everyone started to get drunk, even Baby. The family didn't mind as long as she was in their watchful eye. Meatloaf's 'You Took the Words Right out Of My Mouth' was playing and Baby watched as Kat and Sam were dancing slowly to it, when it wasn't really a slow song.

"Wow," said Cutter sitting next to her. "I can't believe how close she let him get."

"Yeah," said Baby and she smiled at her sister. Kat smiled back and blushed a little. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"It must have been while you were kissing me," sang Cutter.

"I swear it's true I was just about to say I love you," sang Baby. The two of them laughed and Cutter let Baby lean her head on his shoulder.

"Ok," said Charlie stumbling over to the record machine. "Here's a song for you Baby. Remember when you were little and I would sing this to you." Charlie put the record in and it started playing. Baby sat up and started laughing 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lenard Skynard.

"Turn it up!" yelled Baby. Charlie did and she and him started singing.

"Big wheels keep on turning  
Carry me home to see my kin  
Singing songs about the Southland  
I miss Alabama once again  
And I think its a sin, yes

Well I heard mister Young sing about her  
Well, I heard ole Neil put her down  
Well, I hope Neil Young will remember  
A Southern man don't need him around anyhow

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you"

The others started getting into the song. Baby stood up and grabbed Dean's hand. "Come on." The two of them walked where Sam and Kat were dancing and they started dancing. Dean held onto her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of the swayed. Everyone was dancing around singing the song.

"In Birmingham they love the governor  
Now we all did what we could do  
Now Watergate does not bother me  
Does your conscience bother you?  
Tell the truth

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Here I come Alabama

Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers  
And they've been known to pick a song or two  
Lord they get me off so much  
They pick me up when I'm feeling blue  
Now how about you?

Sweet home Alabama  
Where the skies are so blue  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lord, I'm coming home to you

Sweet home Alabama  
Oh sweet home baby  
Where the skies are so blue  
And the governor's true  
Sweet Home Alabama  
Lordy  
Lord, I'm coming home to you  
Yea, yea Montgomery's got the answer"

At the end of the song they all laughed and Dean was surprised to find himself laughing. He hasn't felt this good in a long time. He was in a great house, with a great family, singing, drinking, partying, laughing and he had a beautiful young girl in his arms. If only he could get over whatever was eating him inside about Baby. His body wanted her, he knew for sure, but he just couldn't do that to Baby. He couldn't get himself to.

Baby feeling a bit buzzed and not so nervous around Dean right now, was feeling great. She felt free. She loved how the night was going. She was happy about meeting the Winchesters and how her sister was happy, her whole family was happy. Everything was just great. She felt Deans arm around her waist and she liked it. He had a strong hold on her. She looked over to her mother and father who were still dancing to the next song. Grandpa was falling asleep in one of the chairs and Kat couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you help me take him to his room?" Kat asked Sam. He nodded and the two of them picked him up. They slung his arms around their shoulders and helped him up to his room. "Here you go Grandpa." Grandpa nodded and headed over to the bed.

"Hey Winchester," he said turning around. Sam turned back to him. "Take good care of my granddaughter."

"Goodnight, Grandpa!" Kat took Sam's arm and walked out the room closing the door behind her. "Sorry about that."

Sam laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's alright but I think Michael was right about something."

"What's that?" she asked taking his hand and walking them to the backyard.

"Your family is psychotic." Kat laughed and led them over to a stone bench in the middle of her mother's garden. They sat in silence for a while and then Sam squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled seeing him lean closer towards her. She too leaned in and felt his lips press against hers. She smiled against his lips and felt his tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let the kiss deepen. Sam put his hand against her cheek and caressed it softly. The two of them let go and stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just…you just look so…"

"Sam, you're a grown up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be sorry."

"I just don't want any harm to come to you if I let my feelings show towards you."

"Nothing will happen to me, babe. Not with you around."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that if I do stick around Lucifer will find you or some other demons will and use you and your family as my weakness."

"Well, if that ever happens we'll think of something to do. For now on, let's just think of what's in front of us."

It was hard. Sam wanted to so bad but the feeling of having Kat hurt or someone else in the family getting hurt because of him it just nagged at him. Kat kissed his lips gently.

"Well, I hope you had fun, looks like you and your brother need it," said Baby as her and Dean walked up the stairs. His arm was around her waist still as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, we definitely needed it. Tomorrow is back to reality." Dean didn't realize it but he walked Baby to her room. She turned to him and smiled that sweet innocent smile at him that drove him crazy. He just wanted really bad to feel those lips against his but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't chance it. "So you think Sammy is getting lucky with your sister?"

Baby giggled. "Doubt it, she has morals and respect. But she really does like Sam…a lot." Dean nodded. "What time you leaving tomorrow?"

"Early, maybe around six."

Baby nodded and then stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek feeling his stubble touched her lips. She tried to hide back her blush, but damn it, he made her so nervous. She didn't know why. "I'll see you in the morning." She walked into her room and closed the door. Dean was shocked Baby kissed his cheek and he smirked a little to himself and headed up to his room. Well, he and Sam may not have gotten lucky with these sisters but they did get a new family, if they liked it or not.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby got out of bed around 5:45 and hurried downstairs. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and saw her sister there with Sam. Her sister was wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top. She felt her heart break seeing her sister say goodbye to Sam. She could tell she really liked him. Charlie and Sharon came out of the kitchen with bags of food for them. Baby laughed. Her mother always made sure everyone was fed. Michael, Cutter and Dean walked in announcing that all the bags were packed. Sam sighed and Kat grabbed his hand squeezing it. Kat leaned up and kissed Sam on the lips. Michael and Cutter whistled and Sharon smacked both their heads. Baby and Charlie shared a smile.

"Call or even text me ok?" Kat asked. Sam nodded and pulled her into a hug. He didn't want to go. He hasn't felt like this since Jessica, even Madison. He put his head against hers and stared her in the eyes. "I'll be back."

"You better." They smiled at each other. Sam and Kat let go.

"Well, thanks again," said Sam.

"Yeah, it was fun," said Dean.

Kat leaned her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Baby smiled at Dean and waved bye as the two of them left the house.

"This sucks," said Kat. Baby laughed and wrapped her arm around her sister. "Let's go get some coffee."

**SUPERNATURAL**

It's been a couple days since Sam and Dean left. Sam texted her as much as he could and so did Kat. Kat was trying to find more hunts for Baby and Michael to go on. She could tell they were getting antsy just sitting around. Kat was sitting in the library and heard her phone go off.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night_

Destiny's Child 'Brown Eye's' was her ringtone for him. She opened it up and smiled. "Hey Sam."

"Hey, Kat," said Sam on the other end. Baby came walking into the library.

"Who are you on the phone with Kat? Huh, huh, is it Sammy boy?! Sammy! Sammy! Hi Sammy!"

"Will you shut up?!" yelled Kat throwing a book at her sister.

She heard Sam laughing and then Dean said something. "Dean said no cat fights unless we're there to witness them."

"Too late for that. So what's up Sam?"

"Do you think Michael and Baby could come to Louisiana? There is a very big demonic presence here. We need some help."

Kat was a little disappointed he didn't ask her to go but knew all she did was research and tracking. "How bad is it?"

"We don't know something we haven't been up against before. He's very strong. He says his name is Agramon."

"Agramon…"

Baby turned her head towards Kat and said, "That's impossible. Put him on speaker, now!"

"Sam put us on speaker; we're doing the same as you. You have to hear this." Kat hit the speaker button and Baby got close.

"Sam, are you sure you said Agramon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's impossible. Agramon was the demon that your father and my father sent back to hell. He's the demon of fear. He will take your fears and use them against you. Are you sure?!"

"Yes, yes, Castiel told us that he's here."

"Shit." Baby slammed her fist on the desk. "Whatever you guys do, do not go after him alone. Don't let each other out of your sight; he probably already knows you're tracking him. Michael and I will get there as soon as we can." They hung up and Baby looked at Kat and then headed towards the door.

"Wait, Baby, I want to come…"

"No, Kat, you stay. Michael and I will go. You're emotions are the reason you want to go."

"No, I can help track him. Remember dad said he was very hard at tracking. Please, just let me come." Kat couldn't believe she was begging her little sister to go on a hunt. She remembers when it was the other way around.

Baby nodded. "Ok, I'll get Michael; we'll pack up and head out in twenty minutes."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! I got the name Baby from Rob Zombie's movies House of 1000 Corpses and the Devils Rejects. I love Rob Zombie, he's freaking awesome!! Hope ya'll like this chapter!!! =]**


	3. Living Dead Girl

Dean and Sam waited a few hours for Baby and Michael to arrive. They gave them the name of the hotel they were staying in and did what Baby told them to. Sam was looking through his father's journal but couldn't find anything about it. He just noticed paged that were ripped from the seams and he wondered if those pages were the ones about the Harrisons.

Dean hung up his phone after talking with Bobby and sat on the bed throwing his phone. "The only thing to do is to send Agramon back to hell with an exorcism unless the Harrison's know something we don't."

"Do you think this is the demon was the demon that dad saved Charlie from?"

"Could be? I mean did you hear Baby's panicked voice?" Sam nodded and looked at Dean to find him staring at nothing and knew he was thinking.

There was a knock on the door. Sam and Dean grabbed their guns, Sam opened the door and there was Baby, Michael and Kat. "Kat?" he asked surprised. He opened the door more letting them in.

"Hey, Baby," said Dean and she nodded towards him.

"She begged," said Baby turning to Sam as he closed the door and fixed the salt line at the door. He turned to Kat and hugged her. "Why would you come? Have you ever hunted before?"

"Duh," said Kat letting go of Sam and grinning at him. "I was hunting my whole life; I just like the behind the scenes stuff now."

"Ok, now that we have the happy reunion out of the way, can we figure out what we're going to do?" asked Dean.

"Well, if you guys haven't figured Agramon is the demon that almost killed our father," said Baby and she sat down across from Dean on Sam's bed. "Agramon uses your worst fear and kills you with it."

"Sounds like Charmed," said Kat remembering her dads fear and shuddered.

Baby smiled. "Sort of, Charmed, kind of got the idea right but Agramon is a real demon not a scary weird looking man that creeps the hell out of me." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Our father came home to find us all tied up and Agramon there taunting him. He wanted to start with Baby, just to see our father's broken heart over his baby girl." Baby grimaced glancing at Dean then back at Michael who was telling the story. "But Agramon wasn't expecting John to be there and was caught off guard."

"From what I remember it was a very messy exorcism," said Kat. She was sitting at one the table with Sam. "It took them over six hours to perform it because Agramon is a very powerful demon. He knows everyone's weakness's and fears. He'll try everything he can to win."

"We're going to have to try and stay away from our fears and defeat them," said Baby looking at Kat.

"Well, Dean, you don't have to worry about any airplanes," said Sam.

"It sucks that he can pull clowns out of a hat for you Sammy boy," said Dean he grinned and Sam glared at him.

Baby turned to Dean. "Clowns are scary! Did you ever see Rob Zombies House of a 1000 Corpses or The Devils Rejects Or even Steven Kings IT.? Those are scary ass clowns." Baby shivered and Dean smirked at her.

"We just have to make sure we stay together," said Michael crossing his arms. "No one gets left behind. I'm pretty sure that Agramon knows we are here."

"You think he'll remember us?" asked Kat wrapping her arms around herself.

"Have you ever seen a demon that didn't remember?" asked Baby getting a little defensive. "They have a lifetime of vengeance and memories. Of course they'll know."

"Baby…"

"Don't Baby me. Baby, Baby, Baby." She mocked Kat in her tone.

"Stop it. I remember your face, we all do, what he made you see, made you think…"

"Just stop it! I don't want to remember it." Baby growled and started grinding her teeth together. She leaned against the headboard of Sam's bed with her arms across her chest. She didn't want to remember but it was too late the memory came at her. That night Agramon came. After he tied them to the chairs waiting for her father to come home, he made her see her fear. She cried and pleaded for him to stop. Baby was brought out of her memory from Dean scooting over on his bed and looking at her.

"You ok, Baby?"

"Sure, yeah, fine." She glanced at him. He could tell she was lying, she wasn't fine at all. She didn't want to have to see Agramon again.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Once the five of them had a plan to get to Agramon, Baby and Dean went towards the back of the building where the deaths were found near and the other three took the front. "So you want to talk about what Agramon made you see?" asked Dean as he opened the basement door. He looked around and ushered for her to go in.

"Not really," she said taking out a flashlight and turning it on as she started down the stairs into the dark basement.

"Then how exactly are you going to fight him, if he has you paralyzed in fear again?" asked Dean. He was getting a little annoyed with Baby's stubbornness towards this case. He was attracted to it all at the same time.

Baby turned around sighing. "Ok, fine. I never told anyone about what he made me see. You will probably laugh at me for it."

"Depending on what it is…yeah I probably will." He grinned at her and looked around for a staircase that led upstairs.

"Prick…ouch!" she yelled feeling something scrape up against her arm. She turned her flashlight over to what it as to find a pitch fork. "Oh yeah, that's safe."

"So what did you see?"

"Nothing."

Dean sighed irritated. He wasn't going to have Baby paralyzed in fear and not be able to help him. They needed to watch each other's backs. He turned around and he was annoyed. "I thought you were going to say."

"I did just say it. I saw nothing. There was nothing around me. I was alone. I'm afraid of being abandoned, I'm afraid of being alone. I can't take it. When I was younger my father wanted me not to go into this business but I felt like I was being left behind, abandoned. So Agramon gave me my fear. He made me see the world as if I was a spirit trapped watching everyone around go by not even noticing me. I was invisible." She took a deep breath and then said, "That is the most honest I've ever been about my fears to anyone…ever. And if you laugh so help me God I will beat you!"

Dean smirked. "Sounds kinky." Baby rolled her eyes and put her free hand on her hip. "How you feel?" Dean knew it had to be hard for her to break down the wall and finally tell someone her fear, especially to someone she barely knew.

"A lot better actually." They heard a door open and they took out their guns and leaned against the wall. Dean tried to look around the wall but couldn't see anything. That's when the two of them felt themselves black out.

Kat, Sam and Michael walked inside the building waiting to hear anything from Dean and Baby. It has been a few minutes and they still haven't heard anything. Sam picked up his cell and tried calling Dean. That's when he heard Deans cell. It was coming from the second floor. The three of them ran upstairs and the sound got louder when they reached a door. Michael kicked it open and went in first to find Baby and Dean tied up and unconscious to chairs.

"Baby!" said Michael running over to her and untying her ropes.

Dean and Baby started waking up from the others saying their names and shaking them. "Dean," said Sam. "What happened?"

Dean blinked a couple times and looked around. "I have no clue. We heard a door open and the next thing I know I'm waking up here."

"What about you Baby?" asked Kat. Baby shook her head.

"Alright let's get out of here," said Sam.

"Good idea," said Michael.

The five of them went back to the hotel and to their rooms. Baby sat on the edge of the bed trying to figure out what the hell happened in the basement. She couldn't remember. She couldn't remember a thing. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to find Dean.

"Oh, hey, you ok?" she asked letting him in. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Baby didn't even notice.

"Yup, I'm fine. Where's Kat?"

"Over in Michaels room doing some more tracking on Agramon." She turned around finding Dean a couple inches from her. "Uh, Dean…" She felt his hand on her throat and covered her mouth with his hand. He slammed her against the wall behind her. "Shh, it's ok sweetheart, I'm just doing this to protect you. I'm sorry." Baby tried screaming but his hand around her throat tightened.

"Dean, please, this isn't you," she said through coughs.

"My one fear is for me to get too close to you, Baby. The only way I am able not to get close to you is to kill you."

"Dean, you don't want to kill me." She had to do something to try and get out of his grip. "Please, I won't hurt you…"

"It's not you that is going to do the hurting; it's me and my demons. They'll hurt you and I can't let them. I can't get close to you. Don't you see? If I get close to you, if I start breaking down my walls and letting you inside like I want, they will use you as my weakness to get to me." He seemed to have tears in his eyes while saying this. He kissed her forehead and leaned his against hers. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

The door broke open and Dean turned around still holding her neck in his grip. Kat, Sam and Michael came in holding guns to them. "Let her go, Dean."

"I have to kill her, I have no choice."

"Yes, you do," said Sam walking over to him slowly. "Just let her go, you're not doing anyone good by killing Baby. Let her go."

Baby felt Dean's hand loosen on her neck and then dropped his hand by his side. He shook his head and looked around. "What…what the hell is going on? Did I…" He couldn't finish his sentence and looked at Baby whose neck was all red. "Baby, I-I am sorry."

"Dean, it's not your fault," she said rubbing her neck.

"Why did you go after my sister?" asked Kat. "You afraid of her or something?" She went over to Baby and checked her neck to make sure it was ok. Baby glanced at Dean and then looked at Kat. "Exactly, his fear was to be out hunted by a girl."

"Sexist."

"Now, all we have to know is what Agramon did to you," said Michael but before he could fix the salt lines in the room the door blew open causing him to fly back. A tall man came walking in. He was balding and wearing a suit. He closed the door with his mind and looked at Baby. "Baby's fear is to lose everyone she cares about, starting with you four." He grinned. "But first, in order to play our little game…" He flung the guns out of their hands and into the back of the room where Michael laid unconscious. "Good, now it's fair game." He looked at Sam. "Sammy, Sammy, your fear is to lose Kat and have her family hurt in the process." He turned to Kat. "You're biggest fear is to lose your sister." Baby felt herself slide towards Agramon and into his grip. "Why don't we have some fun, eh?"

Baby found herself being thrown up at the ceiling. She screamed in pain and tried to get off the ceiling and then felt herself being thrown against the wall and then right into the kitchen table and chairs causing her to go unconscious.

"Baby!" yelled Kat. She was trying to run over to Baby but felt herself stuck. She was frozen, paralyzed, she couldn't move. Her biggest fear was coming true. She was letting it concur her. Dean kneeled down next to Baby and rolled her over. Her head was bleeding and her breathing was shallow. He looked up at Agramon. "You son of a bitch."

"Don't mourn Dean," said Agramon. "It's very unattractive. Too bad, Baby had such potential." Agramon grinned and looked at Sam. "Sammy, you wanna watch as your girlfriend and her sister die, very slowly?" Kat held onto her stomach feeling a tortuous pain build up inside her. She whimpered in pain and tasted copper in her mouth. She spit on the floor to find blood.

"Bastard," said Kat.

"Kat!" yelled Sam watching Kat fall to her knees clutching her stomach.

Michael woke up behind one of the beds he was thrown behind. He heard Sam yelling Kats name. He looked around finding the guns near him but one caught his eye. He couldn't believe it. The colt? He always thought that it was a tall tale. He heard his sister crying in pain and that gave him the strength to stand up and point the gun at Agramon. Agramon turned and before he could do anything, Michael pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into Agramons head. They watched as the body started shaking and what appeared to be lights flickering inside the body and then the body fell to the floor. Michael wanted to congratulate himself but didn't. He rushed over to Kats side the same time as Sam.

"You ok?" asked Sam and he whipped the blood from her mouth. Kat nodded. She just felt a little sore but knew that the pain stopped once Agramon was gone.

"Yeah, everything should go back to normal since he's gone."

"Then why isn't Baby waking up?" asked Dean who still had Baby on his lap. The three looked over and Sam moved over to Dean and Baby.

"Baby, come on," said Kat shaking her shoulders but Baby didn't move. "Baby, this isn't funny, sweetheart." Sam opened her eyes to find that they were just staring up at nothing, they weren't moving like in a dream. They seemed soulless.

"We have to take her to the hospital, she may have hit her head to hard," said Sam. Dean picked her up and the five of them headed towards the hospital.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Kat sat at Baby's side holding her hand and just staring at the breathing tube in her mouth. Baby had a concussion and was in a coma. She had gotten a few stitches in the head from hitting the wall pretty hard. Kat hasn't spoken since they brought Baby in. Sam walked in with some coffee for Kat and handed it to her. He pulled a chair next to her and held her hand. Kat looked up at him and couldn't help her lip tremble and the water in her eyes start to build up.

Dean leaned against the threshold looking at the sight in front of him and couldn't help but feel the heartbreak. He looked down the hall to see Sharon, Charlie, Cutter and Michael rushing down the hall. They went by Dean and stopped in their tracks seeing Baby lying there. Sharon was the first to walk over to her other side. She caressed her head. "Hi, Baby, it's Mama Bear." Sharon had tears falling down her cheeks.

"Baby girl," said Charlie. He was at the foot of the bed. "Come on you can beat this. You've had worse."

_Baby found herself walking around what looked like to be a hospital. She turned the corner to see Dean leaning against a doorway. "Dean!" yelled Baby and she ran up to him. She scrunched her face up in confusion. "Hello! Dean!" She put her hand in front of his face. He couldn't see her. She looked into the room he was looking in to see her family. They were surrounding a bed and they were all crying. Baby looked around Michael to see herself lying there with a breathing tube down her throat and a few stitches in her head. "No." She shook her head and looked at her parents. "Daddy, mom, I'm right here!" She looked around at them all. They couldn't hear her, they couldn't see her…her worst fear was coming true. She looked over at the door way to see Dean walk away. There had to be a way for her to get some ones attention. _

_Baby ran out the door and followed Dean. "Dean, come on. You have to help me." She stopped when he stopped to sit on a bench in the hallway. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. Baby sat next to him. She felt her emotions running high. She wasn't dead, she could still feel. Maybe if she felt an emotion strong enough, she could get someone to hear her, maybe even see her. She thought about seeing her family in her room crying. She felt her emotions getting deeper. She turned to Dean and touched his face. He saw him twitch and turn his head. If she were there, he'd be staring straight at her. She concentrated on the emotions again. This time she put her hand on his and he looked down._

"Baby?" he asked. No, maybe. It had happened to him, why not to Baby. When he asked if it was her he felt something cold on his cheek. The same spot where she had kissed him the night of the party. "We have to find a way for you to get back in your body Baby Girl." He felt coldness on his hand again.

_Baby loved how this was working. Dean was going to help her back into her body. Everything was going to be great. Baby heard an exclamation of curse words and then running feet._

"Dean!" yelled Sam coming through the door. "Baby's awake!"

"You did it Baby," said Dean and hopped off the bench and ran into the room. He saw her sitting up and pulling the breathing tube out of her mouth. She was panting and smiling at her family.

_Baby stood at the door of the room watching the scene in front of her. She wasn't in her body, then who was?_

**A/N: HAHA CLIFF HANGERS ARE SO EVIL!!! I just wanted to make a cliff hanger to leave you all on the edge of your seat. The next update won't take long. I know you all want to know who is in Baby's body.**


	4. More Human Then Human

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Baby stood there watching her family talk to the person that was inside of her body. Why couldn't they see that it wasn't her? After generations of demon hunting they couldn't tell it was her?! Maybe because THAT Baby was acting just like her!_

"So, when can I get out of here?" asked Baby.

"Tomorrow," said Sharon. "We're just glad you're ok."

"Is Agramon…"

"He's gone," said Michael. "I shot him with the colt."

"_If he's gone why am I still invisible to everyone?" Baby stood against the wall rubbing her arms wondering what the hell was going on. Baby walked out of the room, she couldn't stand to see this anymore. As she walked out of the room she found herself standing in front of a man. He was tall, wearing a suit and very pale. He was actually staring at her._

"_Baby," he said._

"_You can see me?"_

_He smiled. "Of course I can see you. Come on it's time to go."_

"_Go…go where?" She took a couple steps back away from him._

"_Don't be afraid. You need to cross over sweetie."_

_Baby shook her head. "No, no, you don't understand I can't. If I leave…there is something in my body, tricking my parents, my family, my friends…and I have to let them know. I have to…" The Reaper just stared at her. "Please, help me."_

"_I can't help you, but there is a way. I saw you making contact with Dean. Make contact again, as much as you can, but I must warn you, I am only giving you 24 hours then I will come and get you, even if you haven't been able to warn any of them. I will take you kicking and screaming." _

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next day Kat and Baby walked into their hotel room they had stayed in during the hunt of Agramon. Kat wanted one more day with Sam before heading back home and the brothers heading on another hunt.

"Where are you and Sam going?" asked Baby as Kat walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

"Just out to dinner," said Kat and she started stripping to get into the shower.

Baby nodded and turned the TV on. She saw Kat get into the shower and she smirked. Baby flipped through the TV but not with the remote, with her mind. Her eyes went black and she heard someone knocking on the door. She blinked and her eyes went back to Baby's normal eyes. She walked up to the door and opened it to find Sam.

"Hey, Sam," she said and smiled.

"Hey Baby," he said. "Just tell Kat to come to our room and we'll head out."

"Dean letting you have the car?"

"Surprise huh?"

Baby laughed. "Alright I'll let her know."

_It was a son of a bitch to get from the hospital to the freaking hotel. It's not easy being a freaking spirit and trying to get a ride especially when you can just go right through things. Baby walked up to Dean and Sam's room and went through. She was hoping they were there, she didn't see the Impala in the parking lot. _

_Baby walked through and saw Dean sitting on the bed cleaning his gun. "Thank God," said Baby and she walked over to him. She kneeled in front of him. "Come on, you felt me before." He was just sitting there cleaning. Baby sighed in frustration and then closed her eyes. Baby calmed down and concentrated. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She put her hands on his knees and he stopped cleaning his gun but he just shrugged it off. It wasn't working. "Shit." Baby got up and walked around the hotel. She saw Sam's laptop on the bed. She ran over to it and used the mouse to look for word. She looked at Dean to see him still cleaning his gun. She rolled her eyes and went back to the lap top. She looked at the keys and noticed something was weird. Her vision seemed blurry and the letters were backwards. _

_At least she could recognize some. She started typing and then heard Dean click his gun together._

Dean looked up to see Sam's laptop opened and he knew Sam closed it when he left. Dean got up and looked around and then walked to the laptop. All he saw was HELP BABY. Dean kneeled down at the laptop. "Help Baby?"

He saw letters start to appear on the screen again. BABY NOT HER. Dean sighed in frustration. He was confused, tired and this was not making sense.

"_Come on Dean," said Baby. She looked up at the clock and noticed how much time was left for her before the Reaper came, an hour. She could feel her strength and energy slipping from her. _

_She typed in Reaper; she started to see that she wasn't making any sense for him. Baby turned to him and put her hands on his face, cupping his cheeks. He stopped and put his hands on his cheeks feeling the cold spots. "Baby?" She took one hand off his cheek and typed in, YES. _

"_That's impossible. Baby…" He looked at the screen. "Is not Baby." He felt a hand on his cheek again to let him know that is her. "Then who is in you Baby?"_

Dean saw the words on the screen, DEMON. "Shit," he said and sighed in frustration. He saw more words being typed in, TIME 1 HOUR. "Time? What do you mean time?" He looked at the screen again and Reaper clicked in his head. "You have an hour till the Reaper."

YES.

Dean stood up and grabbed his cell phone. He hit Sam's name on his phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Dean, what do you want?"

"We have a problem, Baby isn't Baby."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's a demon inside of her. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. Just get back here. We have to get it out of her. We only have fifty minutes." Sam started arguing with him. "Don't argue with me Sam! Just get your ass over here now!"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Kat and Sam rushed into the room and Kat seemed frantic. "Where is she?!" she asked Dean.

"Uh, I don't know," said Dean looking around. He looked at the clock. "She doesn't have much time though."

"What do you mean?" Kat was close to tears.

"She has only a half an hour, a Reaper is after her."

Kat put her hand over her mouth and sniffed. "I can't believe this." She shook her head and Sam put a reassuring hand on her arm. "I need to know if she's still here."

Dean scratched the back of his neck and looked around. He felt like an idiot for doing this. Dean looked around as if Baby was going to appear to him. "You still here Baby girl?" He felt a light cold spot touch his right arm and then quickly go. He knew she was losing her energy and strength. "Yeah she's here."

"Everything ready?" asked Sam. Dean nodded, while waiting for Sam and Kat to come back he made a devils trap and some holy water. Dean lifted the little rug up with his boot and showed them and put it back, covering it.

"I'll call her," said Kat and she grabbed her phone calling Baby. "Hey Baby girl come on over to Sam and Deans room, they found another hunt. You're not going to believe this." She hung up and nodded. Baby came into the room.

"Yo, what's up?" she asked. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table behind his laptop pretending to be doing some research, Dean was on the bed with his guns, and Kat was at the sink getting a drink. Kat turned around and threw the holy water at Baby. Baby screamed and felt hands on her pulling her into a sitting position in a chair. They tied her hands to the arm rest and Baby tried to move but found that she couldn't. Baby looked up at the three of them and smirked. Her eyes turned black.

"Hey ya boys," she said smirking. She turned to Kat. "Katherine Harrison."

"Who are you?" she asked growling.

"Anij at your service."

"What do you want?"

"Do you expect me to tell you?" Kat threw more holy water at her. Anij screamed. She stopped and stared at the three of them. She giggled and a little taunting voice came out of her. "I'll never tell." Dean grabbed some salt and threw it in her face. Anij screamed again. "That hurts Dean. You want to hurt me, why would you hurt me?"

Dean looked at the clock and Anij laughed. "Only so many minutes till Baby girl is gone."

"How do you know that?" asked Sam.

Anij laughed again. "It's all in our plan. The Harrison family is the strongest hunting family. Killing demons for three generations. We knew you guys couldn't help but get on the case if Agramon was on it."

"Who is we?" asked Kat.

"Well, my family of course. Agramon was my older brother, once we all came out from the pits of hell; it was the plan to kill off the Harrisons. To stop the most powerful family. Now, Agramon is dead and soon your little sister will. An eye for an eye, an ear for an ear." Kat punched Anij in the face and Sam grabbed her arms pulling her back. "Stop, stop, we have to think about Baby now."

"How many of you are there?" asked Kat. Anij tilted her head back laughing. "I asked you a question! How many of you are there?!"

"You'll have to find that out yourself."

"Sam, just start it, we're not going to get anything else out of this bitch."

"Language, language," said Anij. "There are ladies present."

"You're not a lady," said Dean. Anij smirked and Sam started the exorcism. Anij twitched a little and laughed trying to get Sam's attention but noticed it didn't work. Dean looked at the clock. "Baby I know we're cutting it short but I know you can do this."

_Baby heard Dean's words and she looked at the clock, five minutes. She had little strength yet and she wondered if she could even get back into her body. She looked at her sister who was crying, she was angry. Sam was still reciting the exorcism. Dean was standing there waiting for Anij to get out of Baby's body. Baby heard something behind her and saw the Reaper. "No, I have a few minutes left."_

"_Do you really think you have the strength to get into your body again? Look at yourself Baby. It's over."_

_Baby heard a yell and the black smoke come out of Baby's mouth. The smoke hit the roof and then disappeared. "I'm a fighter," said Baby and turned to the Reaper. "I don't ever give up." The Reaper smirked as if that's what he wanted to hear from her. Baby got up and walked over to her body to see Sam, Dean and Kat trying to wake her up._

"Come on Baby, you can do it," said Dean quietly and looked at the clock. Time was up and Baby still wasn't in her body. Kat was sobbing quietly in Sam's arms. She couldn't look at her sister's dead body anymore and she turned her head into his chest. He leaned his head on hers and tried comforting her. He knew the feeling of losing a sibling. He knew the heartache and so did Dean. They lost each other many of times. Sam getting stabbed in the back and Dean going to hell. It is the most horrible feeling anyone could ever feel and there were no words to describe it. Dean went to untie Baby's hands when her head lifted up and she was taking deep breaths. Baby was looking around wildly and Dean grabbed her shoulders. "Shh, calm down, it's me, just breath." Baby looked up at him and tried to calm her breathing down. It felt good being able to breathe.

"Baby?" asked Kat coming out of Sam's arms and the two of them walked towards Dean and Baby. "Is it really you?"

Baby coughed a little and smiled. "Hells yeah it's me."

Kat laughed and hugged her sister. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She leaned up and looked at Baby. "You hear me? You have no idea…"

"Uh, well actually I do," said Baby and she looked at the three of them. "Thanks you guys. I don't ever want to go through something like that again."

Sam grabbed a cup and poured holy water in it. "Just in case," he said and she nodded tilting her head back and letting him put water in her mouth. Baby swallowed it. "Ok, now can you untie me so I can change out of these hooker clothes and get a double bacon cheeseburger? I am freaking starving!" Dean laughed and took one hand untying it and Kat untied the other. Baby stood up. "Oh it feels really good to be back in my body, now where's my cheeseburger?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

Dean, Sam, Kat and Baby pulled up to the Harrison estate. The four of them got out and walked into the house. Michael came into the hall from the kitchen and hugged Baby. "If I would have known…"

"Don't it's ok," she said pulling away. "I'm fine now."

"Not really," said Sam and he looked at Kat. Michael looked at Sam confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Family meeting," said Kat. "Get mom, dad and Cutter."

The family settled in the living room and Kat began telling them the whole exorcism, everything that Anij had told them.

"We're going to have to be more careful," said Charlie. He held Sharon close to him. "I should call Grandpa and let him stay with us until we can track these demons down and send them back to hell." Charlie got up and walked over to the phone.

"I don't like this at all," said Sharon. "I don't want any of you going out alone even if you have the amulets on you."

"Where's your amulet?" Michael asked Baby.

Baby touched her neck to find the amulet gone. "That's probably how Anij found a way to get inside me."

"Well, we may have a solution to that," said Dean and he looked at Sam and smiled. Sam grinned back. Kat and Baby glanced at each other and then back at the brothers. "What?"

Baby and Kat found themselves staring at a tattoo shop. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on," said Sam taking a step in front of them. "It doesn't hurt that much." Baby and Kat glanced at each other and then back at the shop.

An hour later Kat and Baby walked out with Sam towards the Impala that just pulled up. Dean got out and grinned at the girls. "Let's see them." Baby and Kat pulled up their shirts to show the tattoo of the amulet on their hips. Dean grinned and looked at Baby. "Now that's hot." Baby blushed a bit and Kat nudged her in the side.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby was sitting on her windowsill looking outside. She looked down at the swing and sighed. She got up and grabbed her little black blanket. She headed towards the door and stopped catching her reflection in the mirror. She ran her hand through her hair and opened her door. She walked out and headed down the stairs and towards the backyard. She saw a baseball on the ground and picked it up bouncing it up and down in her hand. She walked to the swing and sat down still bouncing it up and down. She sighed and threw it behind her but she didn't hear it fall to the ground. She turned her head and smiled to see Dean with the ball in his hand. He sat down on the swing.

"How you feeling?"

Baby leaned her head on his shoulder. "To be honest, I have no clue. Mixture of everything. It's great to have your head on the chopping block."

Dean chuckled. "I know what you mean."

"I bet you do." Baby yawned.

"Don't you go falling asleep on me again. I'm not carrying your fat ass up the stairs." Baby laughed and leaned off of him.

She pouted. "I don't have a fat ass."

Dean grinned. "Nah, it's a nice _fine _fat ass."

"Oh, ha." Baby rolled her eyes. She hit him on the arm lightly.

"How's the tattoo?"

Baby pulled the blanket away and pulled her shirt up and showed him. "Good, just itching." She looked at him and gave him a sweet smile. Dean shook his head and laughed a little.

"Why do you do that?"

Baby raised an eyebrow and pushed her shirt back down. She turned her whole body to him and smiled again. "What do I do?"

"That." He pointed at her face.

"What?"

"That smile. It…" He stopped shaking his head. He's not going to get into this. He knew he shouldn't but something in his body told him to.

"It what?" she asked. She was teasing him now.

"It drives me crazy."

"Well that's what I do best, driving people crazy." The two of them laughed. She wanted to ask him about the incident with Agramon. When he tried to kill her because of his so called feelings for her if he had any. Instead of heading down the road of seriousness she headed down the road of teasing. She put her hand on his knee and smiled at him. "Do you like it when I drive you crazy?" She watched him tense a little from her touch and he glanced down at her lips so she bit them. She ran her hand a little up his thigh. Usually she would be really nervous about doing this to him but for some reason she got a high from it. Dean started leaning in and Baby took her hand off his thigh and to his cheek leaning in. Right before their lips touched Dean stopped and turned his head a little. "Baby, we can't, I'm sorry but we can't." He shook his head a little and looked into her eyes to see disappointment in them. He felt like an asshole. He wanted so bad to just touch them they were inches apart. He licked his lips and she left go of his face and wrapped her blanket around her more.

"Yeah," she said softly holding back a lump in her throat. "Me too." She got up and walked around the swing and into the house.

"Stupid," said Dean and he leaned back against the swing. He wanted so bad to just kiss her, feel her lips against his, and feel her skin against his. He hasn't felt like this since Cassie. But Baby was so young, so innocent looking, and Charlie Harrison's youngest daughter. He of course couldn't get close to anyone because of the Apocalypse and everything that he does. But she does it too, and with a family of demons on her and her family's tail, couldn't that make him a weakness.

Baby walked into her room and closed the door leaning against it. She couldn't help but feel disappointed and something else inside of her. She sighed and banged her head against the door. What the hell? He's just a freaking guy, no one special but why wouldn't the freaking lump in her throat and the stinging in her eyes go away?!

**A/N: So what you all think?!?**


	5. Teardrops On My Guitar

Dean was in the Harrison's kitchen and heard a little voice ask him, "Who are you?" He turned around to see a little blond girl with pig tails. She had to be around the ages nine or ten. "Are you a demon? I must warn you I know karate. My cousin Baby taught me." She put her hands up in a fist and gave him a mean look that made him want to laugh.

"No, I'm Dean, I'm a friend." He kneeled down to the little girl's height.

She put her fist down and the smiled sweetly to him, which reminded him a lot of baby. "I'm Lola."

"Lola? What is with this family and their crazy names?" Lola giggled.

"Where's Baby?"

"I believe she's still up in her room. I'll take you up."

Lola grabbed Dean's hand and the two of them headed up the stairs. Dean opened the door to see Baby still sleeping. "Why don't you go wake her up?" Lola looked up at him with her big blue eyes and smiled. Dean smiled back and watched her run up to Baby and jumped on the bed.

"Baby! Baby!" Dean laughed and leaned on the threshold watching Lola bounce on Baby. Baby sat up and smiled at Lola.

"Lola, sweets, how's my girl?"

"I'm good; I met your friend Dean." Baby looked over at the door and smiled at Dean.

"She threatened me," he said. Baby laughed and had Lola hop on her back and the three of them headed down to the kitchen where Sharon was making breakfast. "So, there's Baby, Kat and Lola…"

"Also Bruce, Willis, they're twins and their father Andrew is a big Bruce Willis fan as you can tell by their names. Lola's big slut sister Roxanne she does turn on the red light…"

"Baby Harrison not in front of Lola!" Lola giggled and hopped off of Baby's back.

"There's also Ginger, because she has red hair and Coco, she's adopted by Uncle Ben and Aunt Jamie." Baby put a bowl of Trix in front of Lola and turned to her mother. "Am I missing anyone?"

"So Michael is the only one in your generation that has a normal name?" Dean asked.

"Basically, I mean even Cutter has a weird name." Baby laughed and ran her hands through her hair and yawned. "So, mama you making a feast for the gathering tonight?"

"No, I'm just making a ton of food for my health." Sharon pointed the knife at Baby and said, "And you better not start with Roxanne."

"Me! That slut is always starting with me first!"

"Baby…she is our guest and until this whole demon…"Sharon took a deep breath and sighed. "This demon thing is over with everyone is going to play nice and take care of each other like the Harrisons do. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Mam!" Baby stuck her tongue out and looked at Dean and smiled.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The whole Harrison clan was finally at the Harrison Estate, settled in, eating, getting to know the Winchesters and having a good time. Baby was standing with her father, Uncle Andrew, Michael and Cutter talking about the demons and how they will be able to track them, find out who they are and how many there were after them. Andrew looked behind Baby and smiled a little. "Looks like Roxanne and Dean are hitting it off pretty well." The four of them looked over to Roxanne and Dean. The two of them were sort of close and flirting. Baby felt something hit her in her chest internally and bit her bottom lip. She turned back quickly and Michael just caressed her arm gently as if knowing what she was feeling. Shit what the hell was she feeling? Baby smiled at the men and excused herself. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to rest." She walked by the rest of the Harrison clan and headed to her room.

Dean turned to watch her walk by and went to follow her when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Roxanne smiling at him. "Don't worry about her. She'll be ok. She just likes attention." Dean looked back behind and then back to Roxanne. Roxanne was tall with long dark hair and brown chocolate eyes. She was wearing a black leather skirt right above her knees and a red tank top. She was hot, she wasn't a hunter, like the other Harrisons, she was twenty seven and she was…like Baby said a prostitute. Not really Dean's kind of choice for a girl.

Kat and Sam were snuggled close together on the couch talking to Sharon and Aunt Jamie. Sam was playing with her hair and Kat was smiling. She was semi listening to her mother and aunt but was thinking more about Sam. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. She was happy and she looked back at the rest of her family to notice Baby wasn't there and that's when she heard it, the engine going off and roaring down the street. Kat sat up and looked out the window. All she saw were tail lights getting farther and farther away.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sam asked looking at Kat.

"Where's Baby?" she asked knowing exactly where Baby was. Kat got up from the couch and walked past the family, Sam following. "Kat, what's wrong?" Dean saw this and ran after them leaving Roxanne. Kat wasn't listening to Dean or Sam and just ran up the stairs and to Baby's room to see Lola walking out.

"Lola, sweetheart where did Baby go?" Kat was hoping deep down in her heart Lola would not say the one place Baby always went when she was upset.

"Baby said, if anyone asks to say she took the pony car."

"The pony car?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow.

"She took the mustang GT," said Kat and looked at Dean and Sam. "Dean we need to take your car and get her before she does something really idiotic."

Dean nodded and the three of them headed down the stairs. "What's going on?" asked Sharon. "Where's baby?"

"She's going to drag race," said Kat and the three of them ran out to the Impala and got in.

"Baby drag races?" asked Dean as they drove down the road.

"Only when she's upset and needs to get things off her chest," said Kat. "Turn right here." Dean turned quickly and got a heart clenching feeling inside of him. Baby drag racing, it just doesn't sound like her.

Baby pulled up next to a Cadillac and a Benz. She got out of the car the same as the two guys driving. "Baby cakes, haven't seen you in a while, you sure you won't be too rusty?" asked the Cadillac driver Colton.

"Things came up," said Baby and took out $300 and handed it to the dealer. Colton and Shane the driver of the Benz did the same. Baby heard a familiar engine pulling up. "Shit." She walked to her car and the dealer told them to get into their cars.

"Baby!" yelled Kat. The dealer put his gun up in the air. Kat looked at the dealer and then at the green Mustang GT in the middle of the Benz and Cadillac. "You're going to kill yourself!" Baby didn't hear Kat all she heard was the gun and hit the gas pedal.

Dean didn't waste any time and got into the Impala. Sam and Kat turned around to see him drive off towards the race. "It's just a drag race nothing bad can happen right?" asked Sam.

"It's not a normal drag race," said Kat and looked up at him. "They throw barrels, fire balls, oil leaks, glass bottles, anything at you and you have to try and swerve it. One time they…blew up a bridge and you had to jump it."

"Isn't that a little illegal?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't a huge famous traveling bridge but still…and Baby was in that race."

Dean watched as the Benz got hit first with something and maneuvered around it. Baby and the Cadillac were head to head. Colton tried to hit Baby but she knew his tricks from last time. When she knew he was going to hit her she moved to the right and he slid on an oil leak and crashed into the side. She grinned but stopped when she heard the familiar engine of the Impala pull up to her. She looked to her left to see Dean yelling at her.

"Stop right now! Are you fucking crazy?!" She rolled her eyes and stomped on the gas but there was no way in hell that she was going to beat the Impala.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean and hit the gas pedal. He finally got in front of her enough to skid out and stop.

Baby gasped and turned her wheel stopping inches away from the Impala. Baby was breathing heavily and looked out her window to see Kat and Sam running up to her. She let go of the steering wheel and slammed her head against the back of the seat. "Shit."

Kat drove the Mustang GT home with Baby in the passenger side while the boys were in the Impala. "Are you fucking out of your mind?! With demons on our ass you decide to pull a little stunt like this?! What the hell is going through that mind of yours?!"

"Just shut up, I don't need two mothers alright?!" Baby kicked the floor and looked out the window glaring at everything that went by.

Kat sighed and ran her hand threw her hair. "I know, I know you don't. I'm sorry. I…I was just scared. What's the matter? You only do this when you're upset."

"Do what?"

"Try and kill yourself." Baby grinded her teeth together. "Baby, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Kat sighed and the rest of the ride home was silent but when Baby walked through the door of their home it wasn't silent for long.

"What the hell were you thinking young lady?!" yelled Sharon coming in from the living room. Baby ignored her and headed up the stairs taking off her driving gloves and jacket. "Don't you ignore me! You stop and talk to me!"

Baby turned around not wanting to have the tears showing in her eyes. Everyone was standing in the hall and she didn't want to talk about this to everything that was there. It was none of their business. Her eyes landed on Roxanne who had the biggest smirk on her face. Baby wanted to slap that smirk off her face and just beat the crap out of her. She looked at her mom. "Not now, I just want to go to my room and get ready for bed."

"No, we are talking about this now."

"No, mother! I am not in the mood to talk about it right now."

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" yelled Charlie.

Baby rolled her eyes. "Can we not do this in front of everyone?! It's none of their business! I just want to left alone." She looked at Kat then Dean then back at her parents. "I want everyone to just leave me alone. That's all I want right now." Baby turned around and ran up the stairs. She slammed her door and threw her stuff on the floor. She sat on her bed and felt like screaming. She didn't know what was going on with these crazy ass feelings she was getting whenever she thought about Dean or saw him. She didn't understand why she had gotten so upset after seeing him with Roxanne.

Roxanne was beautiful, and hot, around his age. Why wouldn't he want a woman that was like her? She could give him everything she wanted…Fuck, and this is why Baby had gotten so worked up. She liked Dean. "Fuck."

Baby looked at her open closet and saw the guitar Grandpa Harrison had bought her when she was sixteen. He told her to use it whenever she needed to express her feelings and didn't want to talk about them. Baby walked over to the closet and took out the guitar. It had dust on it and she whipped it off. The last time she used it was the first time they all saw Agramon. The night they sent him back to hell was the night she played till she felt her heart was back to normal.

Dean laid there in bed thinking to himself how scared he had felt tonight. He hasn't been that scared in a long time. Seeing Baby drive off in that race, he thought she was going to die. He's never seen a girl race like that. Well on the Fast and Furious, yeah, but in real life no. He was afraid she was going to die and for some reason, felt like it was his fault. Dean closed his eyes to get ready for the night of nightmares and waking up in a pouring sweat when he heard a sound from outside. He opened his one eyes and turned his head to look out the balcony. More of the sound came through the opened doors and he got up and walked over. It was a guitar making that noise. He walked out the balcony to see Baby sitting in one of the lawn chairs in grey sweatpants that were rolled up to her knee and a white t-shirt that was clearly too big for her because it kept falling off the one shoulder and her hair was down. She rarely ever had it down, and Dean liked it down. She looked more mature with it down. He watched her stroke the strings and she hummed.

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see, What I want and I need, And everything that we should be, I'll bet she's beautiful. That girl he talks about, And she's got everything  
That I have to live without. Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny, I can't even see, Anyone when he's with me. He says he's so in love, He's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows, He's all I think about at night. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do."

Dean felt mesmerized by her voice, he never knew she could sing or even play the guitar. He never heard of the song before, it's either some teeny bopper he never heard of or she wrote it herself.

"Drew walks by me, Can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be. She better hold him tight, Give him all her love, Look in those beautiful eyes, And know she's lucky 'cause. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star, He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do. So I drive home alone, As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down, And maybe get some sleep tonight. 'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart, He's the song in the car I keep singing, Don't know why I do. He's the time taken up but there's never enough, And he's all that I need to fall into, Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

Dean felt a sting in his heart when she finished the song and couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason she was singing like this. Baby stopped and looked up at the sky. She shivered and Dean just felt like going down there with that little black blanket of hers and wrapping it and himself around her to keep her warm. He heard someone walk out of the house and saw Kat. Kat walked behind her sister and moved her hair from her neck and sat down on the bench, their backs facing him. Baby put her head on Kat's shoulder and started shaking. That's it, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He walked into his room and flopped on the bed. "Chick flick moments." He sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep with Baby's singing voice in his head putting him to sleep.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Mom, Baby's singing again," said Kat walking into the kitchen. Sharon was at the counter drinking coffee, Lola was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie playing tic tack toe and Dean and Sam were doing some research on some murders that have been going on for the last few weeks. Dean looked up to see Sharon put her coffee mug down and Charlie looked up frowning.

"Are you sure?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, I was in here getting a glass of water when I heard her singing and playing the guitar in the garden. Something is bothering her and she won't talk to anyone about it."

"Is singing a bad thing?" asked Sam.

Kat turned and smiled weakly. "For Baby, yeah it is. She started singing after the first attack of Agramon. And after that everytime she's upset or distressed about something she turns to that guitar and starts singing about how she's feeling. Or to just get something off her chest. It's a shame too because she has such a beautiful voice and only sings when she's upset."

Dean got up from the table and headed upstairs to Baby's room. He knocked on the door until he heard her say come in. He walked in to see her pulling a shirt down. She had jeans and a t shirt on and she started pulling her hair up. "Hey," she said and put her guitar on the chair next to her window.

"We need to talk," he said a little too seriously.

"Ok…"

"This thing," he said motioning between her and him with his hands, "it's not going to work out. I mean you're very young and beautiful you have your life to look forward to. I'm too old for you and I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He saw the look in her eye, the same look he saw in her eyes a couple nights ago when he rejected their kiss. _Jesus Dean why don't you just make her feel any worse than what she really feels._ The only way to keep her safe is to keep her away, right? So this is the best way to deal with it. "I do like you Baby but I like you as a sister." _No you don't, Dean._

Baby crossed her arms across her chest and sighed and looked into his eyes. "I bet if I looked just like Roxanne and maybe her age, or even Kat you would think differently of me."

_Don't say it Dean, don't say it. _He nodded. "Yeah, probably."

"Fine, is that all?" She wanted to burst out in tears now feeling this freaking lump in her throat swell up and her heart stinging with pain. Dean didn't have anything else to say and walked out. Baby sat on her bed and stared at the floor and sniffled. She knew it all along. Why did she let herself get attached like that? Baby heard a creak in the floor behind her and turned around to get knocked out.

The person walked around the bed and kneeled down at Baby. She grinned and moved Baby's hair out of her face. "Poor sweet innocent Baby."

Kat smiled as Sam kissed her lips gently. She looked around the hall and grabbed his hand pulling him up the stairs. She turned around and kissed him as they headed up the stairs. His hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. She's been waiting for a good time to feel his lips again. It's been too crazy around here to have some alone time with him. When they reached the top of the steps Kat deepened the kiss. She let out a small moan when his hands squeezed her sides. When Kat let go she grinned up at him and turned to head for her room when she noticed Baby hasn't come out of her room at all.

"What time is it?" she asked and felt Sam kiss and nibble at her neck. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at his affection towards her. Sam took out his phone and said, "Eleven." He started for her neck again and she walked towards Baby's room. He whined and followed. She laughed at his whining.

"Baby? Baby it's eleven, come on get up." Kat knocked on the door and heard nothing. "It's not like her to sleep in this late." She opened the door and looked around the room to see it empty. She walked in and looked in Baby's bathroom to see if she was in there. Sam walked by the bed and noticed something on the floor, something red. He walked over to it and touched it.

"What is it?" asked Kat.

"It's blood," said Sam and looked at her knowing what she was going to look like. Frightened. Kat and Sam ran down out of Baby's room knocking on everyone's door and asking if they've seen Baby. They ran down the stairs to the game room where the guys were playing darts.

"Has Baby been in here?" asked Kat panting.

"No," said Cutter. "Why?"

"She's missing."

"Missing?" asked Dean putting the darts down. "I just saw her maybe a half an hour ago."

"We found blood in her room," said Sam.

"It can't be a demon," said Michael walking towards them. "No demon can get in or out of the Harrison estate unless they're on a suicide mission."

"No, no, it has to be something else or someone else."

"Or maybe she just took a walk," said Bruce.

Kat shook her head. "No, I know my sister. She would tell someone if she was going somewhere."

"Like last night?" asked Bruce sarcastically.

"Last night was different she was upset and angry. Plus she did tell someone, she told Lola."

They heard walking behind them and saw Uncle Andrew. "Has anyone seen Roxanne? We can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Same with Baby. She's missing," said Kat.

"Maybe they went somewhere together?" asked Sam.

Bruce and Michael laughed. "Those two? Hell no, you have more chances of an angel and a demon becoming friends."

"Let's go check Roxanne's room," said Kat. "You guys look around the downstairs area." Kat, Sam and Dean walked upstairs to the room Roxanne was staying in. They walked in to see nothing. Dean walked by Roxanne's trunk and smelled something really funky. "Ugh, what the hell?" He kneeled down and opened it and the smell got stronger.

"Ugh, what is that?" asked Kat putting her hand over her face and waving the air with the other one.

Dean opened the trunk all the way to see the dead body of Roxanne Harrison. She looked like she's been dead for a while and they just saw her last night.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Charlie walking into the room and then stopping at the smell and looked at the trunk where Roxanne's body was lying. He looked at the three of them.

"I think we're dealing with a shapeshifter," said Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Wake up!" yelled a voice and Baby felt a stinging pain on her face. She woke up shaking her head and feeling her hands tied behind her back. She looked around and smelled the moldy smell of water and pipes. She coughed and heard laughter from her left, a familiar laughter, Roxanne.

"Roxanne what the hell are you doing?" asked Baby.

"Sweet heart haven't you noticed yet," said Roxanne. "I'm not Roxanne."

Baby moved away from Roxanne's hand as she moved closer to Baby. She caressed Baby's cheek with hers. "No wonder Roxanne was so jealous of you. Your skin is so smooth and that chest, wow, it must be amazing to be you."

"Not that amazing," said Baby and Roxanne punched her. "What the hell are you?"

Roxanne laughed. "All those generations of hunting and you've never come across one of me?"

"We only hunt demons, everything else seems worthless." Baby smirked at her and Roxanne growled and punched her again.

"You're going to regret those words after I'm done with you sweetheart," said Roxanne as she pulled off her coat and walked over to a table. She pulled off a dark sheet that was over the table that had instruments of every sort to torture someone. Baby's eyes grew and looked at the table and then at Roxanne. Roxanne picked up a weird as sharp instrument Baby never saw in her life. Roxanne caressed it and turned her head grinning at her. "I'm a shapeshifter, pleasure to meet you."

**A/N: Well what do you guys think? I know Taylor Swifts Teardrops on my Guitar is kind of girly, but I really like that song and I thought it fit. =] Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep them up!!**


	6. Lovegame

Sam, Dean and Kat were sitting in the study looking over a map of their little town in Alabama. "So what exactly is a shapeshifter and how can we find it and what it has done with Baby?" asked Kat. Kat and her family never dealt with anything else other than demons so right now she felt like a rookie in the supernatural department and she didn't like it one bit.

"A shapeshifter is what it sounds like," said Sam looked up from the map and at Kat. "It's a creature that was born just like a human. It can change into anything it wants but has to kill the person to be able to take its form."

"You think it killed Baby?" asked Kat.

"No, that's not really true, remember when one took my form, he just knocked me out," said Dean glancing up at the two and then back down at the map. "But it has taken the shape of Roxanne that for sure we know."

"But why?"

"A shapeshifter gets bigger urges than most humans and I guess this shapeshifter saw Roxanne's job and well…" Sam grimaced as Kat sighed deeply.

"We brought that thing here and saw a feast."

"More like a playground," said Dean. "Do you know where exactly Roxanne did her business?"

Kat bit her bottom lip and looked over the map. "Well, mostly around the edge of the city." Kat pointed towards the areas.

"Sam, didn't we see that those murders were found around here," said Dean pointing at a street with his knife, "and here?" Sam nodded. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Looks like this shapeshifter likes sex and murder." Dean smirked and Sam cleared his throat and looked at Kat. She was worried.

"Don't worry Kat, we'll find her," said Sam rubbing her arms reassuring her. Kat looked at Dean and he nodded.

"Yeah," said Dean and he looked down at the map trying to figure out where exactly Roxanne, the shapeshifter, would be. "Kat, is there any major water mains in this area?"

Kat turned back to the map. "Yeah, it starts here," said Kat tracing the lanes with her finger, "and ends here."

"Alright looks like we know where they are."

"How do we kill it?"

Dean and Sam grabbed their jackets. "Same as anything else." Dean checked his gun to make sure it had ammo and closed it smiling at her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Baby shouted out in pain again and almost blacked out from it, it felt so horrible. Roxanne just stuck a little carving knife into her side. "Oh, Baby, you can live with one kidney." Roxanne laughed and took the knife out looking at Baby. Baby's right eye was black and blue, she had a bruise on her left cheek, her bottom lip was bleeding, and she had cuts in random places. Roxanne loved the feeling she was getting from this torture.

"Please, please, stop," whimpered Baby. "Please why are you doing this?"

"You know, you sound just like me when my parents tried to kill me." Baby tried to lift her head to get a good look at Roxanne but she just felt so tired and weak from the abuse her body has taken. "You see my real body is a hideous ugly thing, that's why I take shapes of other people. That's why my parents wanted to kill me. They say every parent loves their child no matter what they look like, well that's a lie." Roxanne picked up a lighter and smiled at Baby. "They tried to put me on fire in our basement, to kill me."

"I'm sorry," said Baby. She never thought she'd be saying sorry or begging for mercy to something like this. "I don't know how it feels to have a family hate you…"

"Of course you don't. You have the perfect family! The Harrison family."

"Perfect?! Haven't you been listening in the last forty eight hours, demons are after us, it's not that perfect."

Roxanne skipped over to her and put her hands on Baby's cheeks. Baby let out a breath of pain from her touching her bruised face. "But you have a family that loves you, cares about you, and someone that likes you." Baby looked at her face. "That's right, you see I study you people. I've been studying people for ages now, I know all the signs. Dean was lying to you in your room. He cares about you so much." Baby looked away not wanting to hear this. How did she know?! It's not true none of it. Baby saw something move behind Roxanne in one of the tunnels. It was Sam and Kat. "There's denial in your eyes." Baby looked back into hers. "But he does and you do too. You two are just so freaking blind! It's so amazing!" Roxanne let go of Baby and spun around in a circle and looked back at Baby. "When I saw you when I came into your house, I understood the jealousy Roxanne had for you. You are so beautiful, well was, and I saw the way Dean looked at you."

Dean was hiding behind the one wall waiting for the signal from Sam and Kat. He was standing there listening to everything Roxanne said and felt his heart beat against his chest. "And the way you looked at him, the fire deep inside of Roxanne knew she had to get you to think he liked her. It was wonderful." Dean saw a reflection of Baby and Roxanne in a piece of broken glass on the floor. He grinded his teeth seeing how battered Baby was. He felt anger wash over him and looked up wanting to know what was taken Sam so long! He wanted to kill this bitch before anything else happened to Baby.

"I had to make you two think you weren't suppose to like each other." Baby felt tears fall down her cheeks and Roxanne mocked her. "Awe, Baby girl don't cry. It'll be all over…later."

"Then what?" asked Baby. "You take my place."

"Precisely."

"I think my family will know the real Baby from the fake one."

Roxanne grinned. "I don't think so. Then I can make Dean see how much you care about him instead of hiding those feelings like you do. I just can't wait to feel what you feel." Roxanne pulled out the lighter and flicked it with her thumb. She smiled staring at the fire. Baby tried to move from the chair but was too weak to even move her hands. Roxanne grabbed Baby's face. "Now, I'm sorry for this sweetheart but we're going to scar that pretty little face of yours." Baby watched the lit lighter get closer and closer to her face.

"Stop right there!" yelled Sam as him and Kat rushed out from the tunnel. Roxanne turned around and took a couple steps away from Baby.

"Where's Dean usually you two are inseparable? Or does Kat make up for him?" She laughed.

"Right here bitch," said Dean coming out from the wall he was hiding behind. He was waiting for Sam and Kat to come out so he could have a clear shot at Roxanne. Roxanne turned around surprised but too late to run from the bullet that shot her straight in the head. Roxanne fell back and hit the table with the instruments and fell to the ground. Dean turned around to Baby to find her passed out from everything. Dean touched the pulse on her neck to find that it was steady.

"Is she…" started Kat.

"No, no," said Dean untying her. "She's just passed out." He picked her out of the chair and held her in his arms. Sam and Kat looked at each other knowingly but didn't say a word. They all heard what the shapeshifter said about those two. Sam just wondered if the two would actually get out of their stubborn ways and talk to each other about everything.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"I still think we should have stayed until Baby woke up," said Sam as he and Dean unpacked their things in a little motel.

"She's alright, she has her family," said Dean. Truth is he wanted to be there when she woke up but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Seeing Baby all broken and helpless like that killed him inside and all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her it was all going to be alright and that he was going to be there to protect her. He didn't want any harm coming to her anymore. The shapeshifters words haunted him, every single word it said. "Plus, we can't stop hunting and doing what we do every time Baby or Kat gets in a situation."

"You know you don't mean that."

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his brother giving him that look as in I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now.

Sam nodded at his brother and then rolled his eyes when Dean turned his back on him. Sam understood why Dean didn't want to break down his walls and let his feelings out towards Baby or anyone but some day he is going to have to. At least he hoped.

Dean came back from putting his stuff in the bathroom to find his phone vibrating. He picked it up to find a text message from Baby. He opened it and it said…_Leaving without so much as a goodbye loser._

Dean chuckled to himself and closed his phone as Sam walked by to get to the bathroom. He opened it back up when Sam closed the door. _Didn't want to wake you. _Dean waited till she texted back, he was actually waiting, Dean never waited patiently for anything.

_I just wanted to say thanks. You guys seem to show up at the right time._

_We're just great like that._

_Cocky much?_

Dean smirked and heard the door open in the bathroom. Sam quirked an eyebrow at him and went to his bed to sleep. Dean looked back at his phone when it vibrated again. _Can I ask you something?_

Dean felt something twist in his heart. _You just did._

_Asshole…meet me somewhere?_

_Aren't you supposed to be resting?_

_Restless, please?_

_Alright, I'm in the Blue Springs Motel._

_I know the bar next door, meet me twenty minutes._

Dean shut his phone off and walked into the bathroom. He looked over himself in the mirror to make sure he was looking as good as always and grinned at himself. Of course he was. He headed towards the kitchen and made himself a little sandwich and waited a couple more minutes till he knew it was time. He wrote a note to Sam about where he was going on a sticky note and stuck it to his head. He laughed a little and walked out. He headed towards the bar and saw Michael's pickup truck in the parking lot. Yup she was there. He walked in and saw her sitting at the bar. He wondered, how the hell did she get herself in this place and sit at the bar without being carded? Unless…fake ID. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She turned her head and smiled at him. Even though she had dark bruises on her face, she still looked beautiful to him. "What's a girl like you sitting by herself in a place like this?"

**SUPERNATURAL**

It's been two months since the girls had seen the Winchester boys. They said they were working on getting the colt and to stop Lucifer. Meanwhile, the Harrison family was still trying to track down their own demons. Things have been quiet, a little too quiet, as if they were waiting for something and it was driving the Harrisons nuts.

Baby was in the kitchen with Sharon. "Oh, but Mama Bear I dance around in my towel and show Mr. Cranz everything I got!" Mr. Cranz was their next door neighbor who was old and a little out of it. Baby was cracking up at her mother's face.

"That is not funny!" yelled Sharon. Baby was backing out of the kitchen laughing when she heard, "Giving your mother a hard time again Baby?" Baby turned around to see Sam and Dean putting their bags down on the floor. A huge grin spread across her face and ran up to them.

"Sam! Dean!" She ran into Sam's arms first and hugged him.

"Hey Baby," he said and they let go. Baby turned to Dean and hugged him tightly. She hugged him a little longer than Sam and Sam gave them a weird look and she let go of him. She smiled at him and the boys noticed what she was wearing. A short black denim skirt, a gray vintage Batman shirt, from the original cartoon and knee high black boots.

"You do know it's fall right?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow at her outfit.

"Only outside," she said smiling still and she looked at the flowers in Sam's hand. "Awe are those for Kit Kat?"

"Figured I surprise her," said Sam smiling.

"Is that the reason you two are here? A surprise quickie for Kat and Sammy?"

Dean laughed and high fived Baby. Dean looked at Sam and stopped laughing when he saw his face. "That wasn't funny, Baby," said Dean coughing a little.

"I'll take you boys up," said Baby and they followed her up the stairs and towards the study. Baby knocked on the door. "Kit Kat?"

"What's up Baby Girl?" asked Kat. Baby opened the door and stuck her head in. "I got a surprise for you?"

Kat looked up and gave Baby a look. "Coming from you it can't be good."

"Oh trust me, it's good." Baby opened the door more and Sam walked in.

Kat's face brightened up. "Sam!" She squealed and ran jumped out of her chair and into Sam's arms. She looked up and kissed him tenderly.

Baby turned to Dean and smiled. "Why don't I show you to your room and we leave these two alone?" Baby closed the door and her and Dean headed up to the room he always stayed at.

Kat let go of Sam and smiled and then remembered what she looked like. A total mess. Her hair was all messed up and she was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Oh my God, I look horrible."

"No," he said and cupped her cheek in his hand, "you're beautiful." She smiled and he handed her the flowers.

"You are always so romantic." She kissed him again. "So, what do I owe this surprise visit?"

"Well, we were nearby and I thought it be a good idea if we came to visit."

"It's been two months." Kat pouted.

"I know but you know with everything going on, I can't be too careful."

"I know."

"How is the demon hunt going?"

Kat put the flowers down on the desk and smiled at him. "Does it always have to be about work?" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back tenderly and passionately. It's been two months since she has seen him and all she wanted to do was be as close to him as possible. Sam picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He sat her on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her hands on his shoulders and then stopped them at his neck. They stopped kissing for a second and she bit her bottom lip. "Sam…"

"Hmm…"

"I think I love you." She ran her fingers across his cheek.

"I think I love you too." He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "No, I don't think…I know. Will you marry me?" She sat there staring into his eyes to see if he was serious or not.

"So, how long you and Sam staying?" asked Baby. She was sitting on the dresser in his room rocking her legs back and forth. Dean was unpacking the last of his things and put his stuff in the bathroom.

"Don't know, Sam and I may have found something about those demons that are after you." Dean walked back into the bedroom and smiled at her. He leaned on the dresser his arms on either side of her. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that outfit?" She smiled at him and shook her head no. He kissed her. She kissed him back and he let go. "So, when are we going to tell them?" He kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell who what?" She kissed him.

"Your family and Sam," he said and kissed her again. "About us?"

She tilted her head to the side and grinned. "I don't know this sneaking around is kind of fun."

Dean chuckled shaking his head and then leaned his head against hers. "You are bad."

"You know you like it." He nodded and kissed her. She sucked on his bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting him kiss her more deeply. She ran her hands through his hair and he stepped between her legs pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He missed her so much. The last time he saw her was a few weeks ago when he was nearby and he finished a job with Sam. He met up with her at another bar. It was an ongoing thing between the two for the past two months ever since that night he met her at the bar. He let go and smiled. "I forgot how good you taste."

"Well, I'm glad I could refresh your memory." She kissed him one more time. "Now how about we go downstairs and I cut you some apple pie."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I have my own apple pie up here." He started nibbling on her neck. She giggled and gently pushed him away. "They may be wondering where we are."

"Hmmm…let them wonder." He kissed her again. "I've just missed you so much." The two were so involved with each other not to notice the door open and then quickly shut.

Sam looked at Kat and gave her a crazy look. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Well, is Baby in there?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Well, why don't we go…" She started for the door and Sam stopped her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Sam."

"I warned you." Sam opened the door again and Kat's eye bugged out of her skull. Her sister was sitting there making out with Dean on the dresser. "Baby!"

Dean and Baby let go of each other and looked over to Sam and Kat. The two of them walked into the room and closed the door. "What the hell is going on?"

"I thought you would know," said Dean smirking. "You've been doing it with my brother every time we visit." Baby hit Dean in the arm gently telling him to stop. He gave her an apologized look and she smiled a little. "How long has this been going on?"

Dean looked at Baby again. "That's a long story…"

**A/N: ****One more week till Supernatural!!!! =] Who's excited?!?!? Me ME!!**


End file.
